The Trail
by foreverknights28
Summary: A Trail of Murder Investigation..would led to some unexpected situations..& some unexpected familiar & unfamiliar faces.. A Sequel to Love Striken..
1. Chapter 1

**Mumbai CID Bureau; 23 :45**

It was almost 12, but still some activities were still carried out in CID Bureau,the whole Bureau was lit in a very mild dim light,the sounds were just dead at this hour except the typing sound on keyboard by the only person, who as left at the bureau, he was cross checking some data, with the bundles of files placed in front of him.

The light from the Computer screen was highlighting his anxious tired face & eyes,it was quite clear from the face that the person has been neglecting his health & has not properly rested from many person was so much engrossed in his work that he failed to realized that someone is watching him,he only noticed the other person when the person turn on the lights of bureau,the person glanced at the other who was standing close to the switch board & was looking at him angrily, but still paying no attention to him, he once again switched back to the work.

the another cried out his name in frustration." For God Sake Abhijeet, its 12 now!"

Abhijeet looked at his buddy & just nodded.

Daya: Abhijeet kya hai yeh? raat ke 12 baaj rahe phir bhi tum..

Abhijeet: Daya, thoda sa hi kaam bacha hai, issliye..

Daya: mujhe kuch nhi suna, issi waqt ghar chalo..warna main tumhe yaha se khinchkar leka jaonga..

Abhijeet: Daya, aur 5 min..yaar, thoda sa hi baaki hain..

Daya: Abhijeet..

_(From last four months it has become a daily routine for Abhijeet, to stay,this late at bureau,it was definitely not work, but..just to overcome her memories & thoughts.._

_6 Months have passed to that incident, which changed many things..Devyana's death...No one knew how she died & why she died, except Abhijeet, Daya, Tarika & Sarthak..& hence the case was closed due to lack of evidence by CID..Salunkhe never remembered what happened in those 2 days when he was kidnapped...Tarika suddenly left, without informing anyone...After that Sarthak got himself transferred back to Pune CID coz, at some point he thought that he was responsible to create problems in Abhijeet & tarika's life, so he also left._

_After her sudden departure, for nearly 2 months Abhijeet searched for her, at every possible place & by every possible way,by he failed miserably. After that Abhijeet excepted the fact that She has left him, & he will never get to see her again at any point of his life..From that Day,Abhijeet was just changed.._

_He never thought that HER absence wud affect him, this much..Though As a CID officer, he made sure that this doesn't affect his Professional life but when it came to his life outside CID Bureau, it was totally disrupted, though Daya was there for him at every point of his life, but still there was something which even Daya couldn't fulfill in his life..)_

Daya was just now irrritated, he moved towards the desk, turned off the computer, closed all the files, grabbed Abhijeet's hand & rushed outside Bureau, made him sit in Qualis & then sat in his place & started their journey.

Their was a tremendous silence filled in the atmosphere, which never existed when both were together..but nowdays, it was a frequent sight..

Daya was driving & was glancing towards Abhijeet from was just sitting with blank expression, finally Daya broke the silence.

Daya: Abhijeet, kab tak aisa chalta rahega?

Abhijeet: kya Daya?

Daya: Abhijeet, tum jante ho ki main kya kehna chahtha hu..

Abhijeet: Main bilkul theek hu Daya..

Daya: Pata hai kitna theek ho..Abhijeet kamse kam mujhse toh jhott mat bola karo..Baaki sab ke samne bhale hi tum dikhate ho ki tum kitne normal ho par main janta hu ki..tumhare upar andar se kya bit rahi hai..jiss insaan ko aapni jine ka wajood banaya, agr woh wajood hi aapse koi cheen le, toh kaise lagta hai yeh mujh se behtar koi nhi jaanta..par phir bhi Abhijeet, zindagi rukti nhi na..hume aage toh badhna hoga hi..

Abhijeet: yeh sirf kehna aasan hota hai Daya..watsaw main namumkin hai..

Daya: par mushkil toh nhi na..hum koshish toh kar sakte hain..Tarika ko humne har jagah dhonda par pata nhi kaha hai woh..

Abhijeet: pata nhi Daya hai bhi ya nhi..

When the Qualis was stooped with a jerk..

Abhijeet just looked at Daya..who was looking with wide eyes, in front direction, Abhijeet also looked seeing the scene ahead, both rushed towards it..

A man was lying in the middle of road, he was stabbed many times & was bleeding rushed towards him for checked the man, he was alive, but due to his condition it was clear that he will be dying at any moment, Daya called Ambulance for Abhijeet was asking him.

Abhijeet: kya hua? aapki yeh halat kissne ki?

Man: (he was breathing heavily) pata nhi..par..So..na..sona..(& his breathing stopped..; Abhijeet checked his pulse, he was dead)

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet?kuch bola issne?

Abhijeet: nhi Daya..sirf Sona bolkar mara hai yeh..

Daya: Sona?

Abhijeet: ek kaam karte hain ACP sir ko inform karte hai uar isse lab main bhej dete hain..Tarika ( Abhijeet realized that he said her name so he quickly corrected )..mere matlab ke paas..

(Daya just sighed & followed him towards the qualis)

* * *

**Bureau 12:45  
**

After Abhijeet's call, every one, ACP, Freddy, Tasha & Vivek came at was writing the necesaary details on the board, & Vivek was checking the Man's wallet  
, while Abhijeet was telling ACP the details.

ACP: acha..toh uss aadmi ne marte hue Sona kaha...yeh sona hai kya?kissi ka naam ya Gold?

Freddy: si jaroor isski Wife ya Girl friend ka naam hoga..jissne iss aadmi ko marne ki supari di hogi..

Vivek: ya phir sir woh aadmi hume kissi Gold smuggling ke baremain bata na chahtha ho..

ACP: ho sakta hai..dono possibilties nazar aa rahi hai..jab tak iss aadmi ke baremain pata nahi chalta ki yeh kaun hai, tab tak kuch kehna mushkil hain..Vivek isske wallet se kya mila?

Vivek :Sir, issmain paison ke ilawa aur kuch nhi hai..jisske iski I.D pata lage sake.

Freddy: Toh ab isski Id kaise pata karenge?kaaif mushkil hain Sir ab toh..

Tasha: Sir hum isska Photo flash kar de. usse shayad pata lag jaye..

Vivek : par sir agar yeh kissi Gold racket ki baat karr raha hai aisa hum manke chale toh isski photo hum flsh nhi kar ssakte, isse isske saath alert hojayenga..

Acp: theek kaha tumne vivek..hum isska photo flash karne ka risk nhi le sakte..( turning to Daya) Daya, hogaya likh ke

Daya: yes sir..sir yeh aadmi hume worli c-phase ke ilaqe main mila hai toh, aur woh bhi itni raat ke waqt toh shayad yeh waha kahi par rehta hoga, aur toh aur issne jiss tarike ke kapde pehne hai usse toh yeh koi aam aadmi lagta nhi hai..

ACP:" theek kaha tumne..par phir bhi yeh information kaafi kam hai, iss case keliye..ab toh shayad Salunkhe se hi kuch pata lage..(looking at his watch) aur abhi abhi body aayi hain toh post-mortem bhi abhi tak hua nhi hoga..humlog thodi der yaha thair jaate hain, baad main chale jayenge lab main..agar ab gaye toh woh Salunkhe phir se ukhad jayega..usse acha yahi rukte hain..

Freddy: Sir, ek kaam karte hain thodi der keliye chota sap nap lete hain, aadhe ghante baad lab main jayenge..( Freddy stopped in between when he saw ACP glaring at him angrily)

ACP: Freddy, yaha case solve nhi ho raha aur tumhe nap ki padi hai.?

Tasha: Sir main ek kaam karti hu sab keliye coffee lati hu..

ACP: theek hai tasha..aur sabse pehle iss Freddy ko pilana aur woh bhi ek nahi balki 2 baar coffee pilana,tab jakar yeh activate hoga..

Tasha headed towards canteen & vivek also followed to help her,meanwhile ACP went in his cabin while poor freddy was trying desperately not to sleep..Daya was just enjoying Freddy's attempts to stay awake, when he realized that Abhijeet is not there, so he just moved his gaze & found him standing towards the window & staring outside, Daya knew that it has to be about her, so he did not disturb him.

Here Abhijeet was just staring outside & thinking abt her,he drifted back to a particular memory..

**FB**

It was after Daya came back after fighting a huge battle with death, Abhijeet was so much relieved after getting his best buddy,bhai or rather his sole couldn't imagine his life without Daya, the thought of living without Daya made him shiver, in his whole life he couldn't forget the few hours spend by him without Daya...but now since Daya is back,he seemed to be the most happiest person on the whole universe..

Daya was out of danger & was kept under 24/7 observation & was asked to take rest. Fredyy was asked to stay with Daya & the rest of the team were busy investigating a murder.

After the Murder Investigation was completed Abhijeet thought abt visiting hospital to meet Daya but then dropped the Idea coz he knew that If he went there then Daya would start talking about case & wud request him to take Discharge from the hospital as far as possible, so to avoid this circumstances he decided to head towards his home, but unexpectedly ended up in losing at her doorstep.

It was 22:30 now! & he was standing outside her doorstep, debating whether he shud visit her with much thinking & analysis he pressed the door bell. She opened it,without taking her permission he entered inside, she was shocked first nut after looking his face,she understood & smiled at him.

Abhijeet: sorry Tarika, woh main bina bataye yaha chala aaya..aur andar aane se pehle tumhari permission bhi nhi li..sorry..aur haan itne raat ko tumhe disturb karne keliye, usskeliye bhi sorry..sorry phir se..

Tarika who was just smiling at his behaviour.

Abhijeet : kya hua muskura rahi kyu ho?kuch bolo..

Tarika: Agar tumhare Sorry baatkar hogaya toh bolungi na..

Abhijeet smiled.

Tarika: tum yaha baitho main abhi aayi..

Abhijeet: theek hai..

After few mins she arrived with a plate & a glass of water & kept them on dinning table & called Abhijeet, Abhijeet went towards her.

Abhijeet: haan, bolo..

Tarika: baitho..

Abhijeet: par tarika mujhe bhuk nhi hai..

Tarika: aise kasie bhuk nhi hai,?subha se tumne kuch nhi khaya hain, poora din Crime scene par gaya uar kal toh poora din hospital main the tum..

Abhijeet: par tarika..

Tarika made him sit.

Tarika (warning tone) Ab yeh poora khatam karo..(& she was about to leave when Abhijeet grabbed her wrist, she turned & noticed that there were tears in his eyes, he made her sit next to him,)

Tarika wiped his tears : kuch nhi hua hai, Daya bilkul theek hai, kuch nhi hoga usse, tumhara Daya aapne Abhi ke paass wapas aagaya hain na..phir..jjoh hua nhi usske baremain kyu soch rahe ho? chalo khana khao..

he nodded, she took one small part of rotti,dipped it in veggie & stuffed in his mouth..once again a tear escaped from the corner of his eyes,

Tarika: Abhijeet ab main gussa karungi,kaha na rote nhi..

Abhijeet: main kaha ro raha hu? tumne sabji hi itni tkhi banayi hain,ki muh jaal gaya mera..

Tarika: acha? toh phir theek hai, tumhi khao, main chali reports bana ne..

Abhijeet: Tarika, ab khila do no, waise already tumne aapna haath joota kar diya hain toh aap khila do na..

Tarika just smiled & continued ..After finishing it, Abhijeet was sitting in the hall & was just thinking, when tarika came there & sat next to him.

Abhijeet: thank you tarika..

Tarika: ab kya thanks baat ne ka irada hai kya?

Abhijeet: haan..

Tarika: kiss ke liye?

Abhijeet: mujhe khaana khilane keliye..

Tarika shot him irritated look.

Abhijeet: mera matlab itni raat ko itna acha aur...(myschieviously) muft ka khaana mujhe kaun khilata aur woh bhi aapne hathon se?

Tarika slapped him on his shoulder: thanks bola tumne..how mean..aage se na tumhe toh self service hi karongi..

Abhijeet: theek hai..ab main chalta hu,bye..

Tarika: bye..

They were now at Door, biding each other bye,Abhijeet turned to leave when he was stopped by tarika's voice.

Tarika: Abhijeet.

Abhijeet:hmm

Tarika: Daya ko kuch nhi hoga, he wud be perfectly fine..tum chinta mat karo usski..

Abhijeet: thanks..(& he left from there)

Abhijeet never understood that how she knew each thing, most of the times he never told her & she used to undrstand the things,the way she used to tackle every situation with much more simplicity, & manage it.. he never figured out,how she used to do it..

**FB**

Abhijeet(sigh)  
..Abhijeet came out from her memories after he heard Vivek's voice

Vivek : sir coffee..

Abhijeet: thanks Vivek..

* * *

**Closed Room**

Man 1: kya usska kaam tamam kar diya?

Man 2: haan ..

Man1: bewakoof, agr boss ko pata chala na toh hum mushkil main pad sakte hain..

Man 2: aisa kuch nhi hoga..hum boss ko pata hi nhi lagne denge..

Man 1:theek hai phir..

* * *

**Forensic lab, 1:20**

called everyone when he finished with the autopsy of the body,all were standing surrounding the Dead body.

: Boss, isski maut ussi time par hui joh Abhijeet ne kaha yani..12:11 ko..aur isski maut isske sharir par kaafi waar karne ke wajah se hui hai, khooni na bohaut baar isske sharir par kissi dhaardar chiz se kaafi baar waar kiya hai jisski wajh se isski maut hogai..

ACP: aur kuch pata chala hai Salunkhe?

: haan, isske joote ki sole main mujhe yeh card mila hai..joh aksar bade hotel main use kiya jaata hai as a key..

ACP: dikha toh salunkhe..(he took the card & observes it) Vivek, iss card ke baremain tum find out karna, yeh lo..  
waise Salunkhe iss card par kissi ke finger prints mille?

: nhi boss, sirf iss mare hue aadmi ke nishaan hai..aur kissi ke nhi, aur iss aadmi ke Finger prints maine aapne record main match karke dekhe hain par waha par bhi kuch nhi mila..

ACP: theek hai..Vivek kal iss card ke baremain saari detail nikalo..Aaj keliye kaafi hain..chalo..dismiss.

* * *

**AN:**

**I knw I have already started with another story & now this so extremely sorry abt it..  
**

**So R & R for this chap..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Next Day, Bureau.10:30 A.M**

Due to late night work previous day,the cops arrived half an hour late in bureau than there usual time,but only Freddy, Vivek & tasha were present in bureau.

Vivek & Freddy are fidgeting with the computer, trying to find some detail about the Card,which was found from the Victim's Shoes meanwhile tasha was at the forensic lab, helping Salunkhe with the reports.

After analysing the computer for 15 mins Vivek screamed in excitement.

Vivek : (shouting in excitement) YES!

Freddy who was shocked at his behaviour cried out in irritating manner.: Abey Vivek, chill mat! kaan ke parde phad diye mere tune..(rubbing his ears)chilla kyu raha hai? Hotels ke naam hi toh mille hain na...

Vivek: haan sir, hotels ke naam hi mille hain..

Freddy: toh, issmain itni khush hone ki kya baat hain? tu toh aise khush ho raha hai, (teasing)JAisa Katrina kAif ne teri FB par request accept kar li ho..

Vivek: Sir kya aap bhi? humesha mere FB ke craze par mujhe taunt marte hain?

Freddy: tho din bhar tu aur kya karta hain? jab dekho, tab kissine kissi ladki se Chat kar raha rehta hain...jab tasha ko pata chalega na ki tu har waqt Chat kaarte rehta hain toh woh toh..

When Tasha arrived at Bureau, luckily she only heard the word Chat.

Tasha: (confused)CHat?aap dono kya chat keh rahe hain sir?

Vivek who was not expecting this, started to fumble.

Vivek: tasha woh..main.

Tasha: vivek, tumhe kya hua?

Freddy came to his rescue: Arre tasha woh vivek, chaat ki baat kar raha tha, woh aaj mujhe chaat khaenkeliye le jayega aur baad main movie aur dinner par bhi leke jayega aur bhi PVR main..hain na VIVEK?

Vivek: haan Sir...Tasha, freddy sir theek keh rahe hain, main chaat ki baat kar raha tha..

Tasha: acha..wasie uss card ke baremain pata lag gaya kya?

Freddy: haan ,Tasha, main aur Vivek wahi dhoond rahe tha, aur pata chala hai ki aise cards around Mumbai ke 20 Top class hotels main use hote hain..

Vivek: kyunki who aadmi hume worli lkeqe main mila tha hum sirf unn hotels ko consider karenge joh Worli kea aspas ho..agar aise karnege toh (calculating)sirf 9 hotels bachte hain..toh hume, toh sirf 9 hotels check karne padenge..

Tasha: theek hai..ek kaam karte hain 9 hotels hain toh humlog 3-3 milkar check karlenge..

Freddy: theek hai..

When Rajat & Muskaan arrived at Bureau,

Rajat: kya theek hai, Freddy?

Freddy explained all the things to them.

Rajat: acha yeh baat hain,,theek hai hum chelate hain phir..par,Bureau ko asie chodkar humsab jaa nhi sakte,..

Tasha: aap, theek keh rahe hain, Sir..

Rajat: Freddy, tum ek kaam karo, tum yahi ruko, hum sab hotels check karne keliye jaate hain..

Freddy: theek hai sir..

Rajat: theek hai,phir (everyone took the respective task & headed towards it.)

* * *

In Some Part Of the World.

In a completely Dark room, some men are sitting,a projector is projecting some information on the screen; A man came & stood in front of the screen, blocking the screen,his face was highlighted by the Projector's light,he was fair-looking,with gud height & quite muscular physique,with a french cut beard.

The Man in stern voice addressed others: okay Gentle Man,I'm not going to waste any time,following any Formal etiquette.. So lets stick to this business,as for this mission is concerned I want you guyz, to dedicate yourself into this..(pointing to some pictures) This are some, which I highly suspect t be part of this organization. Though we have all the information about these guyz, I'm not sure abt the 2 people, who are linked in this case for more than a decade, I want you all, to got the current details of these two, at any circumstances, & yes let me warn you as we all know,this meant lot to us! If not you guyz, this mean a lot to me, so I don't want any kind of carelessness in this one, let me warn you all, one mistake from anyone of you & I won't mind digging that person's grave...

okay so lets discuss more abt it..

* * *

**Leopard Hotel: 14:20, Mumbai**

Rajat called everyone to Leopard Hotel,after he found the similarity between the Card used in the hotel & at the Crime scene, Rajat was interrogating with the hotel staff, when rest of the team, comprising Vivek,tasha & Muskaan arrived.

Vivek: Sir,

Rajat: Vivek, yahi woh hotel hai jaha par woh aadmi yaani, Mukul rehta tha..

Vivek: Mukul?

Rajat: haan, ek kaam karo, tum aur tasha zara iss Mukul ka room check karo, tab tak main aur muskaan ek baar phir se Hotel staff se poochtach karte hain,.

Vivek: theek hai Sir..(Vivek & Tasha leaves to check Mukul's room)

Rajat (to Manager): manager ,Sahab, iss aadmi ne aapke yaha par checking kab kiya.

Manager: Sir, around, 8 February..yaani ki 2 din pehle..

Rajat: aur unnhone kuch bataya tha ki unka stay yaha par kab tak hoga?

Manager: nhi Sir, aisa kuch kaha nhi unnhone, humne unnhe poocha tha par unnhone kaha ki jab kaam khatam hojayega tab check out karlenge.

Rajat: Iss Mukul se milne yaha par koi aaya tha inn do din main?

Manager: nhi Sir..

Muskaan: acha yeh batao,kal raat kuch ajeeb hua, matlab Mukul ne kuch ajeeb tarike se behave kiya..

Manager(thinking)ajeeb tarike se nhi madam...par haan kal raat takriban 11:15 baje Mukul hotel se bahar jane keliye nikala..maine unnhe se poocha ki agar woh chahae toh main unnkeliye taxi arrange karwa sakta huin,par woh nhi mane aur paidal hi chale gaye,..

Muskaan: kuch kaha ussne ki kaha jaa rahe hain?

Manager: nhi..kuch nhi kaha..

(mean while in mukul's room)

Vivek & Tasha are busy searching some clues, when Tasha came across-ed one suitcase.

Tasha: Vivek!, yeh dekho yaha par ek suit case mila hai..

Vivek started checking the suitcase when he come acrossed passport & other documents.

Vivek (shockingly) Tasha..yeh dekho iss ka passport..yeh aadmi 8 Feb ko hi India aaya hai,

Tasha: Vivek, yeh toh NRI, hai..ab toh yeh case bohaut serious hogai hain..waise yeh India main kaha se aaya hain.?

Vivek: Canada se..

Tasha: isske suitcase se aur kuch nhi mila kya?

Vivek: nhi, kuch nhi hai,bas isske kuch kapde hain, aur yeh kuch papers hain, (Tasha inspects the papers)

Tasha: inn paper main kuch khass nhi lag raha..bas information hai kuch medicines ki... ko dikhana padega, woh hai bata sakte hain, hume isske baremain..

Vivek: theek kaha, chalo Rajat Sir ko yeh sab bata te hain..

Tasha: hmm..

* * *

Another Place: 22:30

A car parks outside a big house very silently, A man gets down from it & very sneakily enters in the house, by taking precautions he enters the house & make sures nobody notices him, he through window enters in the house & made his way towards the kitchen, when he notices a lady is busy cooking in kitchen,she is wearing casual clothes & her curly tresses were pinned up neatly, he slowly approached her,without making any noice, when he was just inches apart from her.

The lady turned around unexpectedly,glaring at him angrily.

Lady: (annoyed)Phir wahi?pata nhi apne hi ghar main choron ki tarah kyu ghuste ho?

Man: taaki yeh dekh sakhu ki meri wife mere absence main ghar main kya karti hain?

Lady : acha jasoosi kar rahe the mujh pain?

Man: jasoosi as such nhi..par kya karu, mere kaam hi aisa hai..issliye sabhi ko shaks ki nazar se dekhta hun..(& he hugged her from behind)

Lady: tho Mr, ek baat samajh lo, mujhe shaks ke nazar main dalna bhi mat samjhe?kyunki pehle toh main ek officer ki wife hu toh aisa kaam nhi karungi..aur

Man: aur?

Lady: aur, don't forget ki..I'm The FORENSIC EXPERT too!toh

Man: haan baba pata hai..forensic expert..Par yeh lab nnhi mere ghar hain toh (& he moved forward to kiss her neck, but she moved ahead)

Lady: shii...pehle jaake fresh hojao..chalo. jaldi jao..warna bhuke rakh dungi tumhe samjha?

Man: theek hai..aapka hukum salakhon par..

Lady: ab jaiye bhi..

(The man kissed her forehead & went towards washroom while the lady went to set dinner)

* * *

Mumbai.17:00

The team were back after investigating the hotel & mukul's & vivek from time to time were explaining the details of the case to ACP & DUO.

ACP (was looking at Mukul's passport): Mukul agar Canade se hain toh hume waha ki ambassy ko khabar karni padegi, Mukul ki death ke baremain..(to daya) daya, unnhe inform kar do..(to vivek) aur kuch mila usske suit case se..

Vivek: haan sir, kuch papers mille the medicines ko lekar..humne woh papers se lab bhej diye hain Salunkhe sir ke paas woh analyze karke bhej denge..

ACP: theek hai..Rajat, waise uss Manager ne kuch aur bataya iss Mukul ke baremain..

Rajat: haan Sir, Manager keh rahe tha ki Murder waali raat Mukul 11:15 baje hotel se bina kissi ko bataye bahar gaya tha..

Abhijeet: matlab Mukul 11:15 baje hotel se bahar gaya aur theek 12:15 min ko yaani 1 ghante baad usski maut hoti hain..toh woh iss bich main kar kya raha tha..

ACP: shayad kissi se milne gaya ho..

Freddy: kisse se Sir?

ACP: yeh toh pata nhi..par..

when Salunkhe entered in the bureau,

Salunkhe: boss,ek baat pata chali hai..

ACP: kya salunkhe?

Salunkhe: boss, yeh paper joh Tasha ko uss aadmi ke suit case main mila tha, issmain ek antidote bana ka formula hain..

ACP: antidote?

Salu: haan..

ACP:pata chala kiss chiz ka antidote hain yeh?

Salu: nhi boss, isska formula naya hain..maine aisa formula pehlekabhi nhi padha..

ACP: acha theek hai..

Abhi: sir mujhe lagta hai ki hume phir ek baar Mukul ka kamra check karna chahiye..kyunki iss case main aur kuch mil nhi raha hai jisse aage badh sake..

ACP: theek kaha tumne..ek baar phir chalate hain iss Mukul ke kamre main..

* * *

Leopard Hotel

Freddy, Rajat, Vivek & DUO are inspecting this room again, they are checking for finger prints, any blood traces,but all pain go in vain,coz there are no clues to be found.

Freddy: (frustrating)kya musibaat hain?

Vivek: Sir, dhiraj rakhiye..sab theek ho jayega..

Freddy: abbey vivek, kya dhiraj rakhu?ye Mukul ki case toh pareshaan kiye jaa rahi hai..upar se woh antidote ka bhi pata nhi..

Vivek: haan sir..aur Sona bhi toh hai..

When something striked Freddy, he started moving ..vivek also followed him.

Vivek: kya hua sir?

Freddy went staright away towards bed & started observing the bed sheets, pillows, vivek also started helping him, when freddy was checking one pillow, he felt & he tore the pillow,& started inspecting it..he removed all the coton stuffed in it, when his eyes fall on something black minute particle which seemed to be chip..

Freddy: aakhir pata chal hi gaya Sona ke raaz..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mumbai, Bureau; 21:10**

Vivek after inserting the chip in the protocol was checking for the content in it, while Freddy & rest of the team were standing surrounding his desk.

Vivek: sir connect ho raha hai..

ACP: Vivek, dekho iss main kuch milta hai kya, jisse se Mukul ke baremain hume kuch pata lag sake.

Abhi: Sir, kahi iss Mukul ka Murder iss chip ke wajah se toh nhi hua?

ACP: ho sakta hai Abhijeet,bilkul ho sakta hai..shayad iss chip min aisa kuch ho joh hume iss murder ke baremain kuch jankari de sake.

Daya: ho sakta hai sir..aur ek baat sir..

ACP: kya Daya?

Daya: woh sir, humne Canada assembly ko iss Murder ke baremain khabar kar di hai..unnhone kaha hai ki agar unnhe Mukul ke baremain kissi baat ki bhi info milti hai who hume foran khabar kar denga..

ACP: acha kiya Daya..

Tasha: sir, waha ke airport staff ne Mukul ke flight details bhej di hai, yeh rahi (& she handed the paper to ACP)

ACP: toh who manager theek hi keh raha tha ki Mukul India main 8 feb ko aaya tha..

(when Vivek called everyone)

Vivek: yeh dekhiye Sir..iss chip main bhi wahi chemical code hai joh Mukul ke hotel ke bags main se mila tha..wahi antidote ka code…

ACP:yeh code aakhir hai kya chiz?..vivek aur kuch mila issmain se?

Vivek: haan sir, iss main ek word file save hai..jissmain yeh sirf ek line likhi hai,

_**"On the LOVEly day, one will finds the treasure,while enjoying the sunset next to honya!"**_

ACP: yeh kya hai ?

Freddy: sir, ek toh pehle se hi case uljhi hai ab bich main yeh line ne aakaer case ko aur pechida bana diya..

Abhi: Sir, yeh line itni sambhal ke rakhi thi toh,jaroor yeh Important hogi..

Daya: shayad sir yeh bhi kissi kisam ka code hoga..

ACP: ho sakta hai..iss line ka matlab hume jald se dhoondana hoga..

* * *

**Canada**

A lady gets up yawning,stretched herself, looks at her watch, then glanced towards side way & found her husband still sleeping cuddling with the pillows,she leaned on him,slowly ruffling his hair, he laid a sweet kiss on his forehead,when she was abut to get up, she was pulled by a jerk back.

Lady:(shocking)tum kab uthe?

Man: jab meri wife mujhe aapne sweet kiss se utha rahi thi..par agar yaha (pointing towards lips)kiss kiya hota tho acha hota na..

Lady: tum phir se chalu hogaye?mujhe kabhi kabhi tum par shaq hota hai ki tum sach much main woh hitler officer ho ya nahi?

Man: hitler?

Lady: haan hitler..tumhe sab issi naam se refer karte hai head quarters main..pata hai jab maine tumhe pehle baar Forensic lab main dekha tabhi mujhe tum hitler hi lage the par baad main..'

Man: baad main kya?

Lady: baad main mujhe laga ki tum shaadi kab sudhar jaoge,issliye tumse shaadi kar li..

Man: acha?

lady: aur nhi toh kya..warna tum jaise aakhdoo se shaadi karega kaun?

Man: soch lo..agar main abhi shaddi keliye tayar hogaya na toh ladikonki line lag jayegi..

Lady: acha..kaun karega tumse shaadi ab?

Man:tumhari woh best friend hai na..woh bhi achi hai..use shaadi..

Lady (holding his collar)aae bachu, jara try marke dekho, pehle toh woh dhoyegi, baad main, Main joh tumhara haal karungi woh alag..samjhe?..ab jai ready ho jao, mujhe bhi lab jaana hai..

Man: theek hia..

* * *

**Mumbai,CID Bureau**

(When ACP & rest of the members were thinking about the code, Rajat entered with some papers)

Rajat: Sir, Canada ke iss Mukul ke info aayi hai..

ACP: kya likha hai issmain?

Rajat: sir, is se yeh pata chalata hai ki, Mukul kaafi saal se canade main reh raha tha..kariban 20 saal se, waha par yeh ek café main chota sa employer hai,waha par akele rehta tha, isski family India main Gujurat main kahi rehti hai.. baaki isske baremain jyada kuch pata nhi hai..

Abhi: Ek mamuli employer ka khoon karke kissi ko kya milega?

Daya: pata nhi abhijeet, aakhir yeh chaakar kya hai?

ACP: ek kaam karo,Canada keliye ticket book kar lo,hum sab waha par jayenge..

Freddy: sir sab?

ACP: haan freddy..tumhe koi prob hai toh tum yaha par ther jana ..

Freddy: nhi nhi sir, mujhe kya prob ho sakti hai?hum sab chalenga na..

ACP: theek hai, vivek, meri, abhijeet , daya, freddy, tumhari tickets book kar lo..(to rajat) Rajat, jab tak wapass nhi aate tab tak you are In-charge, tum yaha par rehkar, tasha,mukaan aur Nikhil ke saath yaha ki situation handle karna..

Rajat: yes sir..

ACP: theek hai, ab iss case ki the tak hum jakar hi rahenge..

Vivek: yes sir, main tickets book kar dunga..waise Sir, hume Freddy sir ko mana padega, aakhir unnhi ke wajah se hume yeh clue mila..

Daya: haan bhai Vivek, yeh sahi kaha tumne, iss baat keliye freddy ko inam ilna chaiye..

Freddy: aare kya sir aaap bhi? Iss vivek ke saath aap bhi humari Mazak udane lage na?

Abhi: aare nhi freddy, Daya aur vivek sahi keh rahe hain..tumne joh sone ke baremain pata lagaya woh humare dimag main aaya hi nhi..waise frddy tumhe uss sona ki baat click kasie hui?

Freddy: woh kya hai sir..woh actually jab case difficult ho jaati hain tab mujhe bohauit neende aati hai..aur jab hum Hotel main the tab iss case ki uljhan dekhekar mujhe kaafi neend aane lagi..tab achanak Vivek ne "Sona" yeh word bola..tab mujhe click kua ki Sona, toh sona neend bhi toh ho sakta hai..issliye main Bedroom ki taraf badha ur waha ki pillows dekhne lagam, kaahi ussmain koi chiz toh nhi..isliuye woh sona ka aaz pata chala..

Daya: toh yeh baat hai...waise maana padega freddy tumhe aur tuhari neend ko..tumhari neend ki wjah se hume yeh sone ke baremaij pata challa..

Freddy: thank u sir..

ACP: ab bohaut hogaya..Canade chalane ki tayari karo..khaas karke tum freddy, ghar jaka r tayari karo, aapni wife se milo, agle kuch dino main tum usse mill nhi payoge..

Freddy: arre sir,kya aap bhi?..waie aapne sach kaha ki Main Manisha ko waha Canade main bohaut miss karunga..waise Sir, jab _rishte humse door hote hain tabhi unnki ahemiyat hume jyada samajh aati hain.."_

Abhijeet: (hurt tione)sahi kaha tumne freddy (all looked at Abhijeet, his face clearly mentioned the pain,the fact that he was missing her,..) Abhijeet sighed & left the bureau..

Abhijeet(thinking) sahi kaha freddy ne, jab tak woh insaan humari life main rehta hain tab tak uss insaan ki hume ahemiyat kabhi nhi lagti..theek jaise mujhe Tarika ki nhi lagi...4 saal tak woh mere saath thi par tabhi nhi socha tha ki jab woh mujh se door chalo jayegi toh itna dard hoga mujhe...kash tarika tumhe bata sakta ki tum mere jinne ki tamaana ban gayi ho..kash..ek baar tumse kah pata ki main aaj bhi tumse pyaar karta hu..kash keh pata..

* * *

**Canada**

**Forensic lab**

The lady entered in the lab, & headed towards the mortuary room along with her assistant, she checked the boy,

Lady: (thinking)yeh wahi hain..jisske baremain maine woh black organisation ke file main pada tha..(turning to assistant) Just inform sir, that he is the one..I will sign the documents later..

Assistant: okay Madam..

Lady: By the way, who performed autopsy on that (pointing to another dead body)?

Assistant: sorry mam,I don't know..

Lady: okay..u leave..

Assistant: okay mam..

The lady went near the autopsied body & was examining it very closely.

Lady(thinking) the way,the body is being autopsied, is very similar..without any doubt,yeh wahi hai..

* * *

**Mumbai, Airport  
**

Acp, DUO, Freddy & vivek, were bidding good bye to there team. Rajat,tasha,muskaan,nikhil.

ACP was instructing Rajat while daya & muskaan & vivek tasha were busy in there instructions.

Muskaan: daya, waha jaakar kuch bhi ulta-seedha kha mat lena, aur haan khana khane kiss bhi Restro main phaunch mat jaana, aur..

Daya: muskaaaan..aare yaar Muskaan kya tum bhi? naye country main jaana aur waha ka food taste na karne toh bemaini hogi na?aur main aapne food ke saath bemain nhi reh sakta..issliye waha ki food variety toh main try karunga hi...

Muskaan: food variety try karna, par khabardar agar kuch aur try karne ke baremain coha toh..

Daya (myschieviously) waise woh try karne ka irada bhi hain mera..

Muskaan(angrliy, hold his collar) Daya, try karke dhikana, phir main bhi tumhe agar 1 mahina hospital main nhi bheja toh mera naam bhi Muskaan nhi, samjhe..

Daya: haan baba samajh gaya..chalo tum khayal rakhna aapna theek hai..

Muskaan: yeh line meri hai samjhe..

Daya: arre yaar Musi,ab jaate waqt jhagda mat karo yaar..

Muskaan: tumhare kehna ka kya matlab ki main humesha jhagda karti hu?tum..

to the other side vivesha's talk

Tasha: acha, vivek,aapn akhayal rakhna..

Vivek: haan aur tum bhi..

Tasha: aur haan waha par thand hogi toh aise thand main ghuma mat karo..

Vivek: Tasha, agar thand lag bhi gayi toh tum ho na..tum khayal rakhna mera..

Tasha: main kyu rakhu? woh tumahri FB ki friend hain na Sonal uuse kehna..

Vivek: (fumbling in shock) S-s-onal?

Tasha: jyada bano mat vivek..Mujhe freddy sir ne sab batay hai, ki tum usske saath chat karte rehte ho..

Vivek glaries at freddy, who was standing next to ACP & gigling .

Vivek: arre freddy sir toh tumhe kuch bhi kehte hain..unnki baat mat suno..

Tasha: Vivek, jhott mat bolo, freddy sir theek keh rahe tha..

Vivek: are tasha (holding his ears) Sorry, maaf kar do, ainda se nhi karunga bas..please

(Abhijeet was looking at both of them,In one corner Muskaan was trying to hit daya & daya was hiding behind freddy, while in another corner Vivek was holding his ears trying to convince Tasha,..a smile crept on his face, & he remembered when he used to convince tarika when she used to get angry..but suddnely that smile disapepared )

after instructing everyone, ACP: chalo sab chalate hain..(to rajat) rajat..

Rajat: aap yaha ki chinnta mat kijiye sir, i will handle..

ACP nodded, after biding good bye,all left for there respective destinations.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Abhijeet's car stopped with full force in front of the building,he quickly jumped out of the car, & started heading hurriedly towards the entrance of the building, he handed his car keys to the watchman & asked him to park his car,he entered inside, his eyes switched to searching mode, closely observing each table with a familiar face, finally his eyes caught something on the corner most table towards the window started moving towards it, while adjusting his appearance.

Finally he was standing in front of the table, waiting for the person to notice person turned & found Abhijeet standing there person glanced at the watch & once again back to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet quickly reached for his ears,putting his famous Puppy face & softly whispered SORRY..

The person just smiled at his this act, & nodded, the nod made the curly locks to dance swiftly on her shoulders. After making sure that she is not angry, Abhijeet made him comfortable on the next seat opposite to her.

Abhijeet: (convincing tone)Extremely sorry Tarika..par kya karu, aaj who ek khabri se milne jaana tha, aur tum tho janti ho inn khabriyon ka mood, agar mood chalagaya tho dhang ki information bhi nhi dete..

Tarika: Abhijeet, tum mujhe safai kyu de rahe ho? Main janti hu, CID officers ki life..

Abhijeet (puzzled) : matlab tum mujhse naraz nhi ho?

Tarika: bilkul nhi..

Abhijeet(shocked): kya?

Tarika: iss main itna shock lagne jaisa kya baat hain?

Abhijeet: Tarika,mujhe laga ki tum mujhse naraz hogi..isssliye yaha aate samay maine Daya aur Vivek se advice bhi li thi ki tum kasie manao isski..

Now Tarika was shocked : kya?Advice? tho kya advise di Daya aur Vivek ne?

Abhijeet: ab kyu batao? Tum tho naraz nhi ho..

Tarika: batao na Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: acha bata ta hu..Vivek ne kaha tha ki tumhare liye phool lejao..par raste main mujhe kai phool mile hi nhi..

Tarika: acha..aur Daya ne kya advice di thi?

Abhijeet: ussne kaha tha ki chocolates leke jane keliye..par tumhe chocolates pasand hai bhi ya nhi ye mujhe pata nhi tha,issliye nhi laya..

Tarika: (showing him fake anger)Abhijeet, tum pagal ho..tumhe pata hain mujhe chocolates bohaut pasand hai..tumhe thode chocolates bhi lane nhi hote..

Abhijeet: sorry Tarika..ab aage se yaad rakhunga..

Tarika: matlab, tum aage se bhi late aoge?

Abhijeet: nhi ,mere kehne ka matlab who nhi tha…

Tarika: acha..woh chodo…par Abhijeet tumhe aisa kyu laga ki main naraz ho jaongi?

Abhijeet: ussmain kya hain Tarika, har ladki jab uske diye hue time par na pohcho toh naraz ho jaati hain..

Tarika: har ladki matlab? tumhe kitne ladkiyon ka experience hain?(she asked suspiciously)

Abhijeet: woh..matlab..main general baatein kar raha tha..

Tarika: general batein? *hmpf..Abhijeet tumhara kuch nhi ho sakta..I'm going..(by saying this she got up & moved out of the hotel, without waiting for Abhijeet to explain.)

Abhijeet: mar gaye..sach much naraz hogai yeh tho..(he also followed her..she was standing near his car in parking lot)

Abhijeet: Tarika, suno tho yaar.,

Tarika: mujhe nhi suni..mujhe tum Ghar drop kar do..mujhe kaam hain..

Abhijeet: aare suno na, mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai..

Tarika: aur bhi kuch kehna hai?

Abhijeet: haan..ab tum ruth gayi ho tho mujhe tumhe mana tho padega na..tho..

Tarika: tho kya?

Abhijeet: tho main ab tumhe aapne style se manonga..

Tarika: acha..

Abhijeet: haan... *ahem (cough..clears his throat)

_Tum hasti ho mujhe hasane ke liye_

_Tum roti ho mujhe rulane ke liye_

_Tum ek bar rooth kar to dekho_

_Mar jaoun ga tumhein manane ke liye…_

When Tarika heard this, she quickly ran towards him & put her hand on his lips..

Tarika: Abhijeet,yeh marna ki baat kyu bol di tumne?

Abhijeet removed her hand.

Abhijeet: Tarika, marna toh hare ek ko hote hain,who roka thon hi jaa sakta,aur gar tumhe mana ne keliye mujhe marna bhi pae tho mujhe koi gum nhi..

Tarika: (angrily)Abhijeet,phir se wahi baat,mujhe tumse baat nhi karni..

Abhijeet: Arere ruko na..waise mere paas ek aur shayari hain tumhar eliye sunao?sonata hun..suno

_Hum hai wafa kea di_

_Har dum wafa karenge.._

_Hum hai wafa kea di hur dum wafa karneg.._

_Tum mangayi toh tumse..tum mangayi toh tumse.._

_Warna har doosri ladki se hum pyaar karenge.._

& he burst out laughing, Tarika who heard this got mad at him & started running behind him, to beat him..

When Abhijeet heard a feeble voice of someone calling him, that voice sounded like Daya,he felt a little push & constant calling of Daya made him to open his eyes, he saw Daya sitting next to him, calling his name..

Abhijeet: huh, Daya?

Daya: Abhijeet, kab se utha raha hu tumhe..jana nahi hai kya?chalo..

Abhijeet was completely lost,: Kaha Daya?

Daya:Abhijeet, we have reached Canada..chalo..

Abhijeet remembered all the things , he composed himself & alongwith Daya moved out towards the exit..

* * *

After a long tiring journey CID team reached Canada, after collecting their luggage & completion of necessary formalities, they headed towards their hotel, after getting fresh & resting for an hour they left for the assembly.

The head of the Assembly , Vikaram Singh warmly greeted all the CID members & assured them to help with the case.

Vikarm Singh (V.S): Don't worry ACP sir, we will surely provide you & your team assistance in solving this case.

ACP: Thank you, Singh Sahab..

(V.S): kya ACP sahab aap bhi?ab ek doosro ke madad karne keliye koi Thanks bolta hain kya?

ACP : theek hai ab nhi bolunga, ..waise uss mukul ke baremain kuch pata chala?

(V.S): ji,..darsal humne yaha ki local police se uss Mukul ka ghar dhuund nikala tha,par waha se kuch khaas nhi mila..aur jab waha par uss Mukul ke baremain puch tach kit oh pata chala ki who banda kuch theek nhi tha..

Daya: thee k nhi tha matlab?

(V.S): matlab, jab humne uss ke ass pado se pooch tach kikaam tho who waiter ka karta tha par uss band eke paas kafi pasia tha..humesha bade logon ke saath uthana baithna hita tha usska..

ACP: tho aaspass se kuch pata chala ki, kinn logon ke saath uthna baithna tha usska?

(V.S): nhi ACP sahab..kuch nhi pata chala..sirf itna pata chala hain ki yeh Mukul har sham yaha ke ek famous hotel main jaata tha..har roz..

Abhijeet: kuanse hotel main?

(v.S): Symphony naam ka ek hotel hain yaha par, waha jaata tha woh har roz..

ACP: Symphony?

(V.S): haan..

Vivek: sir ek kaam karte hain hum uss hotel main jaakar dekhte hain..shayad uss hotel se hume kuch pata chale..

Freddy: aur sir, hume yaha ki local police ko bhi infrom karna padega,iss baremain..

(V.S): aap unnki chinta mat karo, maine aapke anese pehle innhe inform kar diya hain, woh aapna ek officer bhej rahe hai..woh aata hi hoga bas..usska naam Ajay hain..

ACP: yeh acha kiya aapne Songh Sahab..bohaut bohaut shukriya aapka isskeliye..

(V.S): koi baat nhi ACP sir..

* * *

**Forensic Lab  
**

The lady headed towards the cabin but she found none, In frustration she pulled out her phone & dialled a number.

Lady: shit..phone bhi band hai..(she once again dialed a nos, but still there was no success; she dialed another nos, thankfully this time there was a response)

Lady: where are you? Assembly? kyu waha kyu? acha..case ke silsile main..ok fine..jaldi aana..okay agar time mile toh join me at lunch..I'm heading towards the Symphony hotel..okay..bye..(she cut the call)

* * *

**Assembly**

ACP, Vikram Singh, Freddy & Vivek were waiting in assembly & were discussing about the case while ABhijeet, Daya & Ajay headed towards the symphony hotel to know more about mukul..

* * *

**Symphony Hotel  
**

To be on safer sides, Daya & Abhijeet entered in the hotel separately so that nobody doubt on them, Daya was sitting towards the BAr section with Ajay while Abhijeet was sitting in the Dine section. Daya & Abhijeet were closely observing each & every person's activities,Daya was keeping eye on the customers sitting towards the Bar section while Abhijeet was keeping eye on the Entrance & Dine section..

Suddenly Abhijeet got a call from ACP sir, so he moved towards the parking area Daya was unaware of the fact that Abhijeet has moved out, when he was away, a lady entered in the hotel & by mistakenly sat on the same table where Abhijeet was sitting,

She called the waiter to place her order, when the waiter pointed out that the place is being occupied & requested her to take another place, the lady got up,apologized & moved towards the next seat..meanwhile Abhijeet returned back to his seat after completing his call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Symphony Hotel**

After finishing the call, Abhijeet got back to his seat, when he noticed car keys on his table,he started wondering about car keys.

Abhijeet(thinking): yeh keys kiss ne rakha yaha par? Abhi thodi der pehle toh nhi the..( he started looking for the waiter, to returned him the car he noticed the waiter & asked him about the car keys, the waiter told him that when he was out busying making call, a lady by mistakenly sat at his table, so the keys could be hers, Abhijeet asks him the lady's whereabouts, the waiter pointed towards the corner table Of Dine section , Abhijeet started heading towards the table,Abhijeet stopped in his tracks, when he noticed her hair, which was curly,that made his heart beat faster, he was so happy that he found HER, he increased his speed to meet her,he was so happy that he atlast found her, his 6 months of patience seems to be ending,..finally he was near her…)

**Assembly**

Vikram Singh got a call from the CID department of Canada regarding Mukul's case. After that call, Vikram explained about the call to ACP.

Vikram: Sir,Yaha ke Police department se call aaya tha,who keh rahe the ki unnhe aapse iss case ke silsile main milna hai.

ACP: theek hai, Vikram..Main Freddy aur vivek waha keliye nikalte hain..(to Vivek) Daya ko message kar dena ki hum yaha ke CID office jaa rahe hain

Vivek: theek hai sir.

CID Canada

ACP, freddy & Vivek were asked to wait in the conference room till the head of the CID team arrives.

Freddy: Sir, yeh achanak se inn logon ne hume kyu bula liya?

ACP: pata nhi freddy, yeh chakar kya hain?

When a man entered in the conference room,

Man: hello Sir, My name is Rajeev,..nice to meet u..

ACP: hello..Rajeev..same here (& they both shook hands)

Rajeev: Actually we got to know that you are investigating Mukul's case, is it true?

Acp: yes, Rajeev, it's true..(& ACP started explaining)

**Symphony Hotel**

Abhijeet came & stood in front of her…& ..& all the hopes shattered when he saw her face,the face was not similar to what he was expecting. The lady's appearance was somewhat similar to her but not HER..The lady shot a puzzling look towards Abhijeet.

Abhijeet pulled out the car keys & placed on the table.

Abhijeet: your keys, mam'

The lady realised the matter & she stood & thanked him.

The Lady: thank you so much!I guess the keys must have left when I accidently sat on your seat..sorry for the trouble..

Abhijeet:its okay mam'

The lady: thank you once again..By the way, Naina , nice to meet you

Abhijeet: Abhijeet,same here (they shook hands)

Naina: Actually, really thanks, I wud have been dead, if I lost the keys..Coz these keys are not mine, these are my friend..

Abhijeet:its okay mam..

Naina: why don't you join us?

Abhijeet: no,its really okay..maybe next time..

Naina: fine..(when Naina saw a familiar face towards the Bar's counter side) Ajay..(she called him, when Ajay saw her, he & Daya moved towards her)

Ajay: mam'hello.

Naina:tum yaha?

Ajay: Mam'actually who ek case ke silsile main aaya hun,inke saath (pointing towards Abhijeet & Daya) yeh Abhijeet hai aur Yeh Daya CID se, India se aaye hain..(turning to Abhijeet) aur yeh Naina mam' yeh Forensic Doctor hain..

Naina : aap bhi CID se hain..waise ap yaha kiss Case ke silsile se aaye hain?

Abhijeet: darsal hume Mumbai main ek lassh mili hain,jisska naam Mukul hain..

Naina: Mukul?(when naina heard the name,she was shocked.)Its impossible..Mukul India main kaise sakta hai?

Abhijeet: kyu?

Naina: coz Mukul yaha maar hain, usski autopsy mere team ne khud ki hain..& we are 100% sure ki who aadmi hi mukul hain..

Now Abhijeet & Daya both were shocked they both cureid in unison :aise kasie ho sakta hain?

Naina: ek kaam karte hain, ap sab mere saath bureau chaliye, yaha discuss karna theek nhi hoga...

Abhijeet: thek hain..

Daya, Abhijeet & Ajay headed towards their car while Naina towards her, they both sped towards the Bureau.

**CID Canada**

After ACP explained all the things to Rajeev, Rajeev was also shocked, he explained them back the same thing that the person which they all assumed to be Mukul is not Mukul, they probably have mistaken about the identity, Freddy handed Rajeev all the things & documents which they recovered from Mukul's suitcase. Rajeev was confused about all this; he explained them that One week before even they got a corpse on the outskirts of city, which they believed to be Mukul.

All were pretty confused, how about who is real mukul & about the two corpse which were murdered & found.

Rajeev: Sir, this case is getting complicated, two persons with same identity. How's this possible?

Freddy: sir, innmain se koi ek fake hain ya ho sakta hain dono fake ho..

ACP: ho sakta hain freddy..kuch samajh nhi aaraha..ek kaam karo Rajat ko phone karo, aur pooch use waha iss aadmi ke baremaiin kuch mila kya?

Vivek: sir, main karta hu Rajat sir ko phone..

Rajeev: Sir, I will inform this matter to my team, pls excuse me..

ACP: okay..

Meanwhile Daya, Abhijeet, Ajay & Naina reached in the Bureau,Naina asked Ajay to take Daya & Abhijeet to conference room while she headed towards her cabin. Her DUO & Ajay reached the conference room where ACP, freddy & vivek were already present.

ACP: Abhijeet, Daya, acha hua tum dono aagaye..ek bohaut badi chauka dene waali khabar pata chali hain..

Abhijeet: sir, hume bhi ek baat pata chali hain..

ACP: kya?

Daya: sir, who aadmi jisski lash hume waha Mubai main milli thi who Mukul kin hi aur ki hain..

ACP: who toh mujhe..

Daya (confused): aapko kaise pata chala?

ACP: yaha ek officer Rajeev ne hume bataya..tum dono ko yeh baat kasie pata chali?

Abhijeet: who sir, Symphony hotel main mujhe ek aurat milli thi unnka naam Naina hain, joh yaha par Forensic doctor hain, unnhone ne bataya..

ACP: acha..(when vivek returned back after calling Rajat)

Vivek: sir.

ACP: bolo vivek.

Vivek: sir, Rajat sir ne kaha hain ki,kuch khaas pata nhi chala,unnhone sare khabriyon kanetwork activate kiya hain,aur kuch na kuch jaldi hi pata lag jayega

ACP: theek hain..

When A small girl of 8 yrs old zoomed in the conference room, calling "Dada" she made her way towards the room but stopped in her tracks & shut her mouth when she saw bunch of strangers in the room staring at her. All the officers were surprised to see such a small girl in bureau, the girl was fair, with two pony hair tied at either side & wearing a small lime colour frock.

She started inspecting every one of them, but failed to recognize them so she instantly left the room but when she was moving out of the room, she bumped to someone..she moved her gaze upwards & found a hefty looking man smiling broadly looking at her..

The girl got frightened first but after noticing the smiling gesture she smiled, the man kneeled down so that he cud face her, the man placed his hand in front of her for a shake hand, she smilingly put her hand on his big hand & warmly shook his hand.

Man: My name is Daya..yours?

The girl (chuckled): sanaya.

Daya: ohh that's pretty name..

Sanaya: thank you..(she smiled)

When sanaya heard her name being called out in strict manner, she recognized the voice, she bent & saw Naina staring at her angrily with her hands on hips.

Naina : Sanaya!

Sanaya cried out in soft: mama..

Naina: what are you up to now?

Sanaya: mama..I was looking for dada..

Naina: he is not here, you go & wait in my cabin..

Sanaya: but mama..you promised me that If I get A grade in class, you will give me 4 ice screams as a treat..I want it..

Naina: not know,

Sanaya: (cried in pleading) pls mama..

Naina: (angrily in strict tone) Sanaya..

Sanaya pouted & walked away from the room.

Naina (facing to other officers) I'm so sorry..abt this..okay lets switch back to work..I'm Naina, (& she shook hands with ACP & rest, she handed all the forensic reports to ACP, & freddy handed her the reports created by to her, after checking all the reports.)

ACP: tho aap ka kehna hai ki yeh aadmi mukul hain aur jisski laash hume India main milli who koi aur hain..

Naina: yes..coz we have verified, & har verification yahi bata tha hai ki yeh Mukul hain, jisski lash aapko India main milli who mukul nhi balik koi aur hain..

Abhijeet: ya phir yeh bhi ho sakta hain ki dono Mukul na ho,..

Naina: ho sakta hain..kyunki humne bhi bas documents ke jariye yeh man liya hain ki this dead person is Mukul..aur..

Daya: aur documents fake bhi ho sakte hain..

Naina: yeah , aisa ho sakta hain..

Freddy: sir, ab pata kasie chalega ki asli mukul kaun hain?

ACP: pata nhi..waise (turning to Naina) iss Case ko konsa officer handle kar raha hain?

Naina: actually, is case ko mere husband handle kar rahe hain, but he is out of town I guess, I will contact him & let u knw..tab tak main Rajeev se kehkar sare details aapko dne kliye kehti hu..

ACP:okay..

**Naina's House**

Naina was speaking on phone, practically scolding the other person :haan, kaha ho tum? Tumhe mujhe bata ke jana chahiye na..har bar bina bataye chale jate hon tum..yeh mat bhulo tumhari colleague hone ke saath I'm your wife..pata hain sanaya poch rhai thi ki Dada kaha hain..usse kya kahu ki aadhe time tho ukki mama hi nhi janti ki usske dada kaha hain..kab sudhroge tum.. (after a few mins) who chodo, who Mukul case yaad hain? Uss chiz ki investigation karte hue Mumbai ki CID team yaha aayi hain..(& she explained him everything) okay, so when are you coming?haan..(before she cud speak anything, two small hands snatched the phone from her..)

Sanaya: (chuckled)dada..

Naina: sanaya,,

Sanaya: Dada..u knw I got A grade..(she said smiling proudly)

Naina just nodded at her daughter's excitement.

Sanaya: but dada, mama, is not fulfilling her promise..she didn't gave me ice scream (she complained with teary eyes, suddenly her face brightened up)promise dada..okay..so that's promise that you will give me 6 ice screams & candy..okay..dada..miss you..(& she handed the phone to Naina)

Naina: kya tum bhi..6 ice screams?cavity hogai toh? tum na usse bigad doge aapne pampering se..chalo bohaut hoga, tumse ladhai karte rahungi na oth mere kaam adhure reh jayenge..bye..

When the doorbell rang, sanaya ran to opened it, her face lit like a bulb when she saw the person in front of her..she jumped & hugged that person, the person hugged her back.

Sanaya dragged the person inside made that person sit on the sofa & jumped in the person's lap, chuckling.

Naina: Sanaya, let her breathe..(her?)

Naina: tum ruko, i will get you coffee..(the person nodded, Naina headed towards kitchen, while sanaya was playing with the person, when sanaya remembered something)

Sanaya: pata hai aunty aaj kya hua?..aaj na main jab office aayi thi tab mujhe waha par ek bade se uncle mile..

The person: acha?

Sanaya: haan..pata hai unnki height tho papa se bhi jyda hain..

the person amazed: aapke papa se bhi jyada height hai unki?baapre tho kaafi strong honge na?

Sanaya: haan..bohaut strong the..aur pata hain unnka aur mera naam dono na rhyming words ki tarah hain..(she said smiling)

person: acha…aise kya naam hai unnkaa?

Sanaya: Daya..sanaya..sanaya daya..dekha bilkul rhyme ke jaise hain na?

(the person face dropped as soon as she heard the name,)

Sanaya: aur pata hain, ukke saath aur (counting on fingers)4 aur the..

Person: 4 aur?

Sanaya: haan..unnmain se ek uncle the na, woh na ek dum mere teddy ke jaise dikh rahe tha (she started laughing) & ek the na uncle..nhi uncle nhi, unnke baal nhi the, tho woh grand pa, jaise the aur ek uncle the na woh bohaut angry dikh rahe tha..pat ahian unnki eyes na angry hote waqt red dikhit hain..

(when the person heard all the description her heart started pacing fast & her face got pale, she cleared her sweat on the forehead, when Naina arrived with coffee mugs)

Naina: arre I forgot to tell u, humne jiss ki autopsy ki thi na, woh aami mukul hain hi nhi..koi aur hain (handing her the cup) aur iss case ke silsile main Mumbai se CID team aayi hain, unnke officers bhi aaye hain..ACP sir, Freddy, vivek, daya & Abhijeet..

The person almost drop the mug when she heard the last name..she composed herself & started thinking, how she is going to deal now?

Seeing her engrossed so much in thoughts, Naina placed her hand on her shoulder & asked her.

Naina: are you okay...TARIKA?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Naina's Home**

Tarika snapped out of her thoughts, with naina's soft touch on her shoulders, she questioningly looked at Naina, who was looking at her with worried eyes.

Naina: Are you okay Tarika?

Tarika: hn..main theek hu..

Naina: kya hua tabiyat to theek hain (& she placed her hand on her forehead)

Tarika: haan , Naina theek hai..woh bas yuhi..

Naina: Tarika, tumhari kuch batein mujhe samajh hi nhi aati..ek pal aur, aur dosre pal kuch aur hoti ho tum..Jab Lab main hoti ho tab aapne kaam se hi matlab rehti ho, Jab sanaya ke sath hoti tab bhi hasti ho,khush hoti h..par jab kabhi akele hoti ho,ek ajeeb tarah ka tanhai main jeeti ho tum..kya hua hain Tarika?

Tarika: naina, aise baat nhi hain..

Naina: Tarika, I know ki hume mile sirf 6 mahine hue hain..par phir bhi ek dost ke nate toh mujhe batao ki kya hua hain? Kyu tum itni pareshaan rehti ho?aisa lagta hain ki tum yaha par ho..par phir bhi tumhara mind,dil,dimag humare saath yaha hain hi nhi..woh kahi aur hi hain..batao na kya hua hain?

Tarika: Naina,aisa kuch nhi hain..nayi jagah hain issliye adjust karne main thodi problem ho rahi hain..baki kuch nhi..

Naina: Are u sure?

Tarika nodded..

Naina: theek hain, though I'm not convinced but still tumhe jab theek lage tho bata dena..(changing the topic) Arre haan kal who Mumbai CID ke saath case ke silsile main ek meeting rakhi hain,so kal subha 8 baje pohaucnh jaana..

Tarika's eyes widened, when she heard this.

tarika (thinking) Oh god..ab kya karu? main yeh meeting kasie attend kar sakti hu? agar main sabke samne gayi tho..nhi..main unnke samne nhi jaa sakti..I have to skip this meeting..

Naina: okay na Tarika? aajana meeting ko.

Tarika: Naina...

Naina:hmm

Tarika: Mujhe meeting attend karni kya jaroorat hain? tum ho na waha par..tho main kyu?

Naina: arre, tumne hi toh sare reports tayar kiye, tumne bhi mere saath uss aadmi ki autopsy ki thi..so you have to attend it na..

Tarika: phir bhi naina..

Naina: no..you have to attend it, at any cost..

(Tarika didn't have any other option she agreed.)

Tarika: (thinking)Naina, ab tumhe kasie batao ki main yeh meeting attend nhi karsakhti..kuch toh karna padega..Agar Abhijeet ya kissi aur ne mujhe waha dekh liya tho sab khatam hojayega..kya karu?kuch samjh nhi aaraha..(& she sipped the coffee) Jab tak sab yaha hain mujhe inn sab se bachke rehna hoga..kal bhi kuch aisa ki karna hoga,jisse main unn sab ke samne aane ki naubat hi na aaye..

( After finishing her coffee, Tarika bid goodbye to sanaya & naina & headed towards her apartment.

**Next Day****...**

**CID BUREAU, Conference Room, 7:55  
**

Naina & the CID team & rajeev were waiting in the Conference room for the commencement of the meeting, Naina was continuously glancing at the watch & towards the door.

Naina (thinking) strange..she is never late for meetings..kaha rahgayi Tarika? (she started calling her, but there was no response, finally she called the office staff & asked them to contact tarika but they also failed, she asked them whether they had seen tarika but all denied, after waiting for some more mins,she decided to proceed the meeting,without her.)

Naina: sorry for the late, actually meri colleague hume iss meeting keliye join karnewaali thi but lagata hain she is busy, so humlog meeting start karte hain..

ACP: yeah sure..(By saying this Naina started the projector, which was flashing information & autopsy photos)

Naina: okay,Sir tho yeh hain uss aadmi ke sare details jisski lash hume yaha par milli (& she handed ACP a file) iss information se toh yahi lagta hain ki jisski lash hume yaha Canada main milli, wahi Mukul hain..par aapke paas milli hui information ko bhi nazar andaz nhi kiya jaa sakta..jaise ki Abhijeet ne kaha ki either innmain se ek fraud hain ya toh dono fraud hain..

ACP: hmm ho sakta hain..(analyzing the file)waise Inn dono files main information similar hain..alag hain toh sirf iss aadmi ka chehra, baki contact details, aur baaki sare content sab same hain..

Abhijeet: par Sir, ek baat samjh nhi aarahi..ki agar inn dono main se koi ek fraud hain toh uss insaan ne iss mukul ki identity kyu churai? ek mamuli se waiter ki?

Daya: aur sir, dono ka hi khoon kyu hua,aur woh bhi alag-alag jagah, ek hain yaha Canda main aur ek ka waha India main..kyu?

Freddy: aur sir, woh code bhi toh hain joh hume uss India wale lash main se mila tha..(turning to vivek) kya tha woh vivek?

Vivek: Sir woh, _**"On the LOVEly day, one will finds the treasure,while enjoying the sunset next to honya!"**_

Naina (confused) yeh kasie code hain?aur yeh kaha mila aapko?

Freddy explained her, that the found this code in memory chip in victim's belonging.

Naina: tho iss code ke baremain kuch pata chala?

Abhijeet: ji abhitak pata nhi chala..

Rajeev:(to Naina) Mam, Sir kab aarahe hain tour se? shayd unhe iss case ke silsile main kuch pata ho?

Naina: Maine unnhe inform kar diya hain, unnhone kaha ki woh jald aajayenge..

ACP: hmm, waise (turning to naina) aapke head yani aapke Husband ko problem tho nhi hogi na ki hum iss case main aapki madad kare rahe hain iss baat se?

Naina: nhi Sir unnhe koi problem nhi hogi..

ACP: waise aapke husband kiss tour se gaye hain?

Naina: actually woh kissi case ke silsile main bahar gaye hain..unnse meri kal hi baat hui the iss case ke baremain,unnhone kaha hain ki woh jaldi hi hume join akrenge..

ACP:okay..

Freddy : Sir,hum ek kaam karte hain, hum unn dono ke photo,unnke neighbor ko dikhate aur unn se pooch-tach karte hain,shad kuch haath aajaye..

Vivek: haan Sir yeh theek rahega..aur yaha ke sare low class bars main bhi inn dono ke photo dekhte,shayd kuch mil jaye..

ACP: theek hain..tum dono jake dekho..

Rajeev: Main bhi chalatu tumhare saath.

Freddy:okay..(& they left from there)

(ACP was going through the autopsy reports when he realized that some papers are missing so he asked Naina abt this) waise Naina jee,iss File main se kuch reports missing hain..

Naina: ek min sir (she took the file from ACP's hand & checked it ) ohh haan Sir, woh papers mere colleague ke paas honge,coz ussne bhi iss laaash ki autopsy ki thi,woh papers usske cabin main honge..ek min main woh papers lati hu..(but suddenly her phone started ringing,) ohh, (turning to Abhijeet) excuse me , Abhijeet, aap jara woh Autopsy ke reports le denge..

Abhijeet: why not? sure..kahan hain woh?

Naina: Conference room ke right side main 5 room jo hain, wahi meri colleague ka cabin hain, aap waha check kijiye aapko mil ajyenge..

Abhijeet:okay..main dekhta hu..(& Abhijeet headed towards the cabin)

* * *

Abhijeet followed Naina's direction & found the cabin, he knocked it but there was no response, so he entered in the cabin, he looked around & noticed the reports,placed on the desk, he quickly took that & started moving out, but suddenly stopped in his tracks..

He got a unusal feeling like somebody is watching him..he once again scanned the area, but he didn't notice anything,when his eyes falled on a large mirror setup in the cabin,he unknowingly headed towards that mirror as if he was pulled by the mirror with a invisible force..he was standing in front of the mirror, he just looked at it,the mirror reflected his image, but still Abhijeet felt something weird, he softly moved his hand on the mirror & paused for some mins..

Suddenly a smile crept on Abhijeet's face, he started feeling nice,as if somebody removed the burdern on his heart which he was carrying from some months,he felt like his wounds will get healed, his loneliness will end..he started smiling ..& unknowingly a tear escaped from his eye..he quickly brushed it off..Abhijeet couldn't explain the reason behind his sudden happiness or that unusal feeling..Abhijeet was in his own trance when someone gently tapped on his shoulder, he turned to find Daya standing there..

Daya glanced at Abhijeet, who was smiling,his eyes had a particular shine, Daya questioningly looked at abhijjeet..

Daya: Kya hua Abhijeet?/

Abhijeet: pata nhi Daya, par achanak ajeeb lag raha hain..bohaut acha lag raha hain..aise lag raha hain jasie sab kuch theek ho jayega,jaise ab meri talaash khatam ho jayegi..(& Abhijeet headed towards the exit, but once again he glanced at the mirror & smiled..& left friom there..Daya who was confused on Abhijeet's behavior also moved out )

* * *

Outside Mukul's house

Freddy, Vivek & Rajeev are asking all neighbors,when finally a man recognized one of the man.

Man: Sir, this man (pointing to one of the photo) I have seen him loitering in this area,around 7-8 days ago..usually at night..I asked him, whether he is searching someone, but he simply shrugged it off & left..

Rajeev: okay.. but did he visited this place often?

Man: yes..

Vivek:Did you exactly remember the date, when he was last spotted here?

Man (thinking) I guess its around 6 feb..after that he was not seen..

Rajeev: okay,thanks for the information..

Freddy: hume ACP sir ko iss baremain bata na hoga..tu ruk main call karta hun ACP sir ko (& he called ACP) hello Sir, yaha se pata chala hain ki woh aadmi jisski lash hume India se milli hain woh yaha par aata tha,yaha ke aadmi ne usse yaha par raat ko kai baar dekha tha..aur last time woh 6 feb ko yaha dekha gaya tha..aur sir manager ne bhi hume bataya tha ki woh aadmi 8 feb ko India aaya tha..aur 9 feb ko usska murder hogaya..okay sir..thek hain..humlog ab Bar jaa rahe ..agar kuch pata chala main toh main aapko inform kar dunga..okay sir,bye.

Freddy: ACP sir ko inform kar diya hain..ab iss bar main jake dekhte hain koi saboot milt hain ya nhi.

Vivek: theek hain Sir..`(& they left to check the bars)

* * *

Here ACP informed DUO & Naina abt the current status..

Abhijeet: Matlab woh aadmi uss aadmi par watch rakh raha tha..(turning to Naina) Naina, woh aadmi joh Canada main mara,usski death date kya hain?

Naina: woh..8 feb..

Abhijeet: Matlab jiss din woh Mukul India main aaya tab yeh Canada waala aadmi yaha par mara hua tha..tho isska matlab uss aadmi ne iss Canada ke mukul ka khoon nhi kiya hain..matlab koi aur bhi hain iss sab main shamil..

Daya: Aur shayd woh teesre ne hi India aakar uss Mukul ko bhi maar daala..

ACP: ho sakta hain..par woh aadmi uss aadmi ko yaha bhi toh maar sakta tha, usse marne keliye India kyu pohcnh gaya?

Daya: shayd hume gumraha karne keliye..

Abhijeet: ya shayd uss India waale Mukul ko marne ka plan hi na ho..aur baad main usse jalbazi main mar diya hoga..

Naina: kehne ko toh bohaut kuch ho sakta hain..par jab tak koi evidence nhi milta hum kuch nhi keh sakte..

ACP: hmm..waise woh Code .._**"On the LOVEly day, one will finds the treasure,while enjoying the sunset next to honya!"**_ bhi th hain,isske baremain bhi hume kuch pata nhi chala..

Abhijeet: kya ho sakta hain..on the** LOVEly** day..yeah kaunsa day hain?

Daya: aur yeh **honya** bhi toh hain..

Naina: iss sentence toh sirf **sunset** samjh main aaraha hain,..matlab yeh joh kuch hain, shaam ke waqt hone waala hain,shayd..

ACP started observing the line once again..

ACP (narrowed his eyes ): Abhijeet yeh dekha tumne (pointing towards the word)

Abhijeet also started observing it..

ACP:yeh **LOVEly** main sirf **LOVE **hi capital letters main likhe hain, baki yeh **ly **toh small letters main hain..

Abhijeet: haan sir..toh yeh hojayega On this LOVE day..

Naina (exclaimed): LOVE Day matlab Valentine Day!

ACP: ohh haan, yahi shayd hain..par yeh treasure aur honya kya hain?

Daya: Sir,** LOVE day** se khooni ne** Day** suggest kiya, **Sunset** se** time**..toh yeh **Treasure** uar **honya** se kahi **Place** toh suggest nhi karna chatha khooni?

ACP: ho sakta hain Daya..(to Naina) Naina, yaha koi **Treasure/ honya **name ki koi place hain kya?

Naina: Sir, treasure naam ki hogi shayd par honya name ki shayad koi nhi hain..aur waise bhi yeh Honya naam thoda ajeeb hain,asie koi dukaan hona thoda impossible hain sir..

Abhijeet: sir kahi yeh honya koi naam na ho balki kuch aur ho..

Daya: ek kaam karte hain Sir, net par check karte hain ki Honya matlab aakhir hota kya hain?

ACP: haan deklho..

Daya: xcuse me, Naina, kya main aapka computer use kar sakta hu?

Naina: yeha sure..

Daya started checking for the word..In no time, he got it...

Daya: sir mil gaya..yeh honya **Bookstore **ko kaha jata hain..Japanese language main..

ACP: that's grt Daya..tho shayd agar hum yeh mane ki Treasure naam ki koi bookstore ho yaha pain..

Abhijeet: tho Sir, hum check karte hain ki aise koi store hain kya..

ACP: haan Check karo Abhijeet..

Naina: par Sir, hume yeh kaafi jaldi check karna hoga,,kyunki aaj 12 hain, Valentine Day tho 2 din baad hain..ise pehle hume woh store dhoondni hogi..

ACP: haan theek kaha, Abhijeet, Daya jaldi se local police ki help se iss store ka pata lagao,

DUO: yes sir..

Daya: Sir, humlog Abhi nikalte hain,

ACP: theek hain..tab tak main freddy ko bhi inform karta hu,isske baremain..(& DUO left to get help from the local police..)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rajeev, Vivek & freddy were checking all low class bars,they started checking those bars first which were close to mukul's residence,they came acrossed 4-5 bars where the bar tenders recognised the Canadian Mukul but the staff didn't knew much abt Mukul, so Now they were checking the others bars with a hope to find something new abt mukul..

Rajeev & Vivek were busy asking & showing the photo of both the Mukul to the staff members while freddy was speaking over phone with ACP sir..

When Vivek & Rajeev came across something interesting, they headed towards freddy..

Vivek: Sir..

Freddy(nodded & asked him to continue)

Vivek: Sir, yaha ek bar tender ka kehna hain ki ussne yaha Canadian Mukul ke saath ek ladki ko dekha tha..aur usska kehna hain ki who ladki uss mukul ki girlfriend thi..

Freddy: (exclaimed) that's grt..ek kaam karte uss bar tender ko bureau leke chalet hain aur use uss ladki ka sketch bana ne keliye kehte hain..

Vivek: haan yeh theek rahega..

Freddy: waise uss ladki ke baremain kuch aur pata chala?

Rajeev: nhi sir..uss ladki ke baremain kuch jyada nhi pata..bas itna hi pata chala hain ki usska naam rita hain..

Freddy: Rita? Theek hain..kuch tho mila..chalo uss bartender ko bureau leke chelate hain aur uss rita ka sketch bana ne keliye kehte hain..aur yeh sab jaldi karna padega, kyunki 2 din baad valentine day hain..

Vivek & Rajeev (confused) Valentine day?

Freddy:are tum dono ko batana bhul gaya..(& he explained them about the Acp sir's call)

Rajeev: Sir, main jaldi hi uss Bartender Smith ko leker aata hu..

Freddy: theek hain..

(After that the trio with Smith left for the bureau)

* * *

Here Daya ,Abhijeet & local police Ajay were searching for the book store – Treasure..They were checking all local stores, but they didn't found anything which could help them in the case..In frustration Daya came out of the Book store after interrogating with its owner ..Abhijeet also followed him..while Ajay was still asking some details to owner..

Daya: yaha se bhi kuch pata nhi chala..samjh nhi aaraha ki aisa koi bookstore hain bhi ya nhi..

Abhijeet: haan Daya..inn bookstore ke owners se bhi kuch pata nhi lag raha..par unnhone hume kaha hain na ki who list check karenge aur agar kuch mile toh hume jaroor batayenge..

Daya: haan Abhijeet, par hume jald se jald yeh baat pata karni hogi,kyunki sirf do din baaki hain, Valentine day main..

Abhijeet: (Abhijeet kept his hand on Daya's shoulders to assure him)saabar rakho Daya, hume jaroor kuch na kuch milega..

Ajay: Sir..(Ajay also came out from the bookstore holding one paper)

Abhijeet: haan..bolo Ajay.

Ajay: sir, us owner ne yeh list di hain par issmain bhi Treasure naam ka koi book store nhi hain..(& he handed that list to Abhijeet, DUO glanced at the list, Ajay was right, there was nothing in the list which could help them out..)

Daya: Ab kya kare boss? Yahi akhri umeed thi, par isse bhi kuch nhi pata chala..

Abhijeet: hmm(Abhijeet sighed) ACP sir ko inform karte hain..dekhte hain who kya kahte haun?

* * *

**Canada CID bureau**

Freddy was sitting towards the window seat of Bureau, looking outside & smiling..when vivek came there with coffee mugs & some snacks, he saw freddy smiling to himself & guessed his reason of smiling..

Vivek:freddy sir.(but freddy didn't respond, he was busy in his thoughts..vivek called out his name but louder this time, freddy snapped out of his thoughts & looked at vivek who was holding a tray having 2 coffee mugs & a plate with French fries & biscuits,)

Vivek: Sir, kuch khalijiye..aapne subhe se kuch nhi khaya hain..aaiye yaha par (& both headed towards the table, vivek kept the tray on the table & went to fetch water for both of them, till freddy also made him comfortable..after a while vivek came back with a bottle of water & found freddy sitting there & the food was untouched)

Vivek: are Sir, aapne abhi tak start kyu nhi kiya? Start kariye..aapko bhuk lagi hogi na..aapne subha se sirf breakfast main tea hi li thi..aapko bhuk lagi hogi lijiye start kariye..

Freddy: Vivek tune bhi toh kuch nhi khaya tha..issliye tere liye wait kar raha tha,chal sath main kahte hain..(vivek smiled on freddy's reply & both start eating there snacks & sipping there coffee, After some sips, Vivek thanked freddy)

Vivek: thank you sir..

(Freddy shot him a confused glance & asked him the reason for the thanks)

Vivek: who Sir, aap meri tini phikar karte hain aur main aapko har bar pareshaan karta hu,par phir bhi aap mere upar gussa nhi hote..aur har baar mera khayal rakhte hain..aur sir (suddenly vivek stopped & found Freddy smiling at him, vivek got confused)kya hua sir? Aap has kyu rahe hain?

Freddy: Main soch raha hun ki aaj yeh shaitani bacha itna innocent kaise hogaya? (vivek smiled sheepishly; freddy nodded)

Freddy: Vivek, tujh jaie shaitan ki main nhi dhyan rakhunga toh kaun rakhega?aur waise bhi teri shataniyan koi aur jhel bhi nhi sakhta seway mere..samjhe Indian Jackie chan?(& freddy patted on his head & moved towards the cabin where the sketch artist was preparing rita's sketch, while vivek smiled at freddy's concern & soon followed him towards the cabin.

After much description the sketch was prepared & handed to the cops, Rajeev took out the sketch copies & send them to the local police stations & to Mukul's Residence, freddy also took some copies with him & both Vivek & freddy headed towards there Hotel where ACP & DUO were waiting for them)

* * *

It was almost night; the sun has already set & the night was casting its dark shadows all over, After all the hectic schedule, the bureau simmer down in a silence,most of the people were off to their home except some lab assistants & 2-3 sub officers..but far from this, there was one more person who was trying to figure out some answers or searching some answers in that closet of its life which she was trying to close but was failing at every step..

She was blankly staring at the mirror setup, her gaze was still fixed on it, she moved her hand from that mirror,& a smile crept on her face remembering the incident which took place in that room itself,few hours before..

**_Few Hours Before_**

Tarika arrived Bureau early, she managed to get inside her cabin without being noticed by any other members..She quickly kept the reports of the case on her table so that it could be seen by any staff or Naina..she switched her cell phone to vibrating mode & hid herself in the special room created by her just behind the large mirror installed in her cabin..the specialty of that door was no-one could see any person hiding behind the mirror, but the person hiding behind the mirror cud watch clearly the person & the things..Just before the meeting time, Tarika hid herself in that room. the purpose of hiding behind the room was to skip the meeting, so she decide that she will hid behind it & would come out from her hiding, when CID team leaves bureau..her plan worked till that moment..

when Abhijeet entered in her cabin to fetch the reports & when he suddenly turned towards the mirror & started walking towards it..Tarika felt her heart would stop at that very moment, when she noticed Abhijeet at the other side of it..the moment when Abhijeet placed his hand on the mirror & so did Tarika from the other side..the moment when a tear slipped from his eye & she just felt like hugging him tightly & just to be in his arms forever..but she knew that, its not possible after what happened in the past...

Tarika's eyes got glistened & her vision become blur when she was drifted back to the morning memory..

Tarik (thinking): Maine joh bhhi kiya, kya who sahi tha?6 mahine pehle main bina bataye yaha chali aayi..tab jald bazi main maine bina soche who decision le liye..kya who sahi tha?( she was questioning herself) 6 mahine hogaye uss baat ko..par phir bhi main use bhula nhi payi..aakhir kyu?aaj bhi ussse main utna hi pyaar karti hu..par agar pyar karti huin toh ussse door kyu bhaag rahi hu?kyu use aur aapne app ko utna dard de rahi hu?kya karu kuch amjh nhi aaraha..

Tarika's thinking came to dead end when suddenly someone kept a hand on her shoulder, she was shocked for an instant but relaxed when she saw that person..

Naina: Tarika, where were u?subha se mere call bhi nhi attend kar rahi ho?wats wrong wid u?(when Naina noticed Tarika's eyes) Tarika, are u crying?kyu? kya hua?

Tarika just felt loss of words without even thinking she hugged Naina..Naina who was shocked for an instant, but hugged her back,

Naina(patting her hair)Kya hua Tarika? sab kuch theek hain?batao na? kya hua? (But Tarika kept crying..as if she was trying to remove all the pain,she was suffering from the last 6 months)

* * *

**Hotel ROOM**

(The Team were staying at the hotel, till the completion of , Daya, freddy & vivek were discussing about the case in ACP's room)

Acp: Daya uss bokestore ke baremain kuch pata chala?

Daya: nhi Sir, humne local police ki help se sare jagah dhonda par kahi pata nhi chala..aur itna hi nhi sir humne Bookstore ke owners se bhi poocha ki treasure name ki koi bookstaore hain kya..par unnhone mana kar diya..

ACP: Lagta hain Daya aise koi bookstore hain hi nhi..hum bewajah itni mehnat kar rahe the bookstore dhoondne main..

Daya: shayad haan Sir…isska matlab hume uss code ko ek baar phir dhayn se samjhna hoga..taki uss treasure ke baremain kuch baat pata chale..

Acp: hmm (to freddy) waise freddy who sketch ke barremain kya keh rahe the tum?

Freddy: Sir humne jab Canadian Mukul ke aaspaass ke bar se pooch-tach ki tab waha se hume iss ke gf ke baremain pata chala..toh humne usska sketch banwa diya hain, aur Rajeev ne who sketch Mukul jaha rehta thaw aha bhej diya hain agar use waha kissi ne dekha hoga tho who hume inform kar denge..

Acp: good job freddy…aur ke baat freddy uss Rita ka sketch India Rajat ko bhi bhej do aur Rajat se kaho ki Hotel leopard main pooche ki uss sketch se milti jutl ladki waha par aayi thi kya…

Freddy: yes sir..

(when Acp noticed that Abhijeet is not present so he enquired daya abt this): waise Daya Abhijeet kaha hain nazar nhi aaraha..

Daya: who Sir Abhijeet, Bureau gaya hain, who salunkhe sir ne yaha wale Mukul ke autopsy reports mangaye the tho who reports Abhijeet scan karke Salunkhe sir ko bhejn ewaala hain..

Acp:okay..(After discussing for some more time they both all headed to their respective rooms)

* * *

**Canada Bureau**

Naina's cabin

Naina & Tarika both were sitting in Naina's cabin, Naina was looking at Tarika with worried eyes,she was asking her again & again for her sudden breakdown, but Tarika denied it everytime, Afterwards Naina decided that its better to ask her when she is okay..

Naina: Tarika, tum yahi ruko main aati huin..aur haan aaj tum mere saath mere ghar chalogi..theek hain..(Tarika nodded)

Naina left the room..Tarika was still seating in the room with her back towards the door, when two tiny hands slipped through her neck & kissed her cheek..but Tarika did not responded so that the person came forward & stood in front of her..she reached Tarika's eyes & softl cleared her tears which were escaping from her cheeks..

Sanaya: Aunty..aap kyu ro rahi ho?agar aap nhi royegi tho main aap ko chocolate dongi..(while saying this sanaya pulled out a small chocolate from her pocket & fed Tarika a small piece of it..Tarika smiled through the watery eyes..& once again hugged her)

Sanaya: tho ab nhi royegi na aunty..(Tarika nodded No)

(& once again sanaya hugged her happily & they both remained in hug till they a heard a knoch on the door, Tarika was about to turn toward the knock sound,but stopped when she heard the familiar sound..her eye widened in shock & once again her heart beat started racing..she tightened her grip on sanaya & pulled her close, )

Abhijeet: excuse me Naina ji, who maine aapse bina pooche aapke staff se Canada ke Mukul ke autopsy reports li thi…actually humare forensic doctor Salunkhe Sir ko dekhne reports…tho apko koi problem thon hi hain na?(Abhijeet was standing the door,as Tarika was facing his back towards him, he didn't notice her, Also since Naina's hair were also curly & Tarika was also wearing the same color dress like Naina & the room was also dimly lilted, due to all thi Abhijeet failed to notice it was Tarika…)

Tarika without turning nodded

Abhijeet: okay..tho main ab chalata hun..Gud nite..

Tarika(nodded)

(& Abhijeet left from there..here Tarika heaved a sigh of relief..)

Tarika(thinking) Pata nhi aakhir kab tak Main Abhijeet se bachti rahungi..aakhir kab tak?

* * *

U guyz will surely hate me for this chap :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Mumbai,CID Bureau  
**

Rajat was checking the information he received from Abhijeet through mails, Tasha, Nikhil were also going through the rest of the documents, when Tasha noticed some forensic documents, she took it & was having a quick scan through her eyes..

Tasha: yeh tho forensic report hain uss Canadian mukul ki..

Rajat: haan Tasha..woh waha par ek Doctor hain unnhone yeh report banaya hain..

Tasha: main ek kaam karti huin yeh reports Salunkhe sir ko dkehe aati huin..(Rajat nodded so she left towards the lab to hand the reports to salunkhe)

Rajat handed Nikhil a sketch copy of the girl Rita who seemed to be girlfriend of the Canadian mukul.

Rajat:Nikhil, ek kaam karo yeh sketch lekar Hotel leopard main jao aur waha par Manager aur staff se poochtach karo ki yeh ladki waha aayi thi kya?

Nikhil: yes sir..(meanwhile Vineet & muskaan entered bureau..they wished good morning & got back to the work..)

Rajat: Muskaan, tum Nikhil ke saath jao..hotel main poochtach karne keliye..(muskaan nodded & both muskan & nikhil left for there task; Rajat turning to vineet) Vineet ek kaam karo Gujurat ke local police ko call karo aur unnse kaho ki ek baar who Mukul ke ghar jakar kuch poochtach kare...unnhe dono Mukul ke photo behj dena aur iss rita ka sketch bhi..theek hain..

**Forensic Lab**

Since it was early morning there was not much work so Salunkhe was reading some book about poisons sitting peacefull on his chair with his back towards the door, when he heard a bright _Good morning! _salunkhe instantly became happy & turned in that direction but suddenly his face dropped when he saw tasha standing at the doorway smiling broadly looking at him..he let out a sigh & with a wry smile he wished her a good morning..Tasha realized that something is wrong with him with his sudden change of expressions..

Tasha: kya hua sir? udas kyu lag rahe hain? (she inquired worriedly) tabiyat theek hain na aapki?

Salunkhe: aare nhi tasha sab theek hain..(he replied sadly) bas kissi ki yaad aagayi..

Tasha realized that he was talking about tarika, so she sat on the floor resting her hands on his..

Tasha: Sir,aap chinta mat kijiye..Tarika jaror wapis aayegi..aakhir aapse kab tak door reh sakti hain woh..aap uskeliye sab kuch ho..

Salunkhe: Tasha, agar main tarika keliye sab kuch hota tho sahayd woh kahi mujhe chod ke nhi jaati..(he quickly composed himself) waise tasha tum yaha kissliye aayi thi..

Tasha: woh..sir yeh reports dene the ..Abhijeet sir ne bhje hain..woh mukul ke autopsy ke reports hain yeh..(& she handed the documents to him)

Salunkhe: theek hain..main yeh check karke Acp sahab ko phone kar dunga..

Tasha: okay sir..(& she got up & started heading back towards the bureau when she stopped at the door & looked back at salunkhe) Sir..Tarika jaroor wapas aayegi..I know..(& she smiled looking at nodded looking at her & she left..Salunkhe somewhat felt relieved & he wished that tasha's words come in reality..& he glanced at the documents i.e autopsy reports & started checking it..)

* * *

**Canada, **

After sending all the autopsy reports to salunkhe, Abhijeet headed towards the hotel, he went straightway went in their room, the room was shared by him & Daya..but to his surprised there was no-one in the room, he called Daya but got disappointed when he noticed Daya's cell ringing in the room so he decided to take a quick shower & then search for daya, after few mins he got freshen changed his clothes into formal red shirt & track pant & went to search for Daya..he first checked Vivek & freddy's room but both of them were not available in there room he decided to ask ACP about the missing battalion but then dropped the idea since it was very late & it would not look good to disturb him..so he went towards reception area to inquire about them, but when he reached their he heard some laughing noise, he took no time in guessing ,he quickly recognized the noise, it was freddy's , he headed towards the voice direction & found All three of them enjoying towards the swimming pool area talking & laughing..

Daya: (noticed Abhijeet coming in that direction)are Abhijeet..aagaye tum..kar diye reports send?(he inquired)

Abhijeet: haan daya..kar diye..(& he sat on the arm chair next to daya & to his opposite freddy & vivek were also resting on their respective chairs..making him comfortable he asked) waise tum sab log kiss baat par has rahe the?

Daya: (smiling) aare kuch nhi Abhijeet..woh freddy hume joke suna raha tha..

Abhijeet: okay..(he replied back with a faint smile)

Freddy: theek hain sir..main aapko aur ek joke sonata huin..(he said enthusiastically but suddenly stopped when he felt some vibrations in his pants he quickly reached for his cell thinking, "kiss bewakoof na phone kiya pareshaan karne keliye..?but when freddy glanced at the caller id, his irritating lines got disappeared & his face suddenly glowed up like a 1000 watts bulb..he started smiling broadly..the 3 audience who witnessed his sudden change in his expressions smiled at each other meaningfully, before these guyz could utter the caller name, freddy called out in excitement _"Manisha!"_

Freddy excused & quickly received the call

Freddy: (smiling) haan Manisha bolo..kaise ho? Haan main bilkul theek huin..haan baba..khana khaa liye..Aare baba rakh raha hun dhyan..tum phirkar mat karo..haan ACP sir bhi theek hain..haan daya sir, Abhijeet sir aur vivek sab theek hain..ache se dhyan rakh rahe hain mera..hmm tum aapni sunao..waha sab kaise hain?

(the rest glanced at each other & nodded meaningfully looking at freddy's sheer excitement & change in his expressions after receiving his wife's call)

Freddy: Acha..baba..yaha se aate waqt tumhare liye achi sa gift laonga theek hain..kya laonga..aare who toh surprise hain..theek hain..okay bye.. .dhyan rakhna aapna..chalo bye..(& he cut the call & joined others who were smiling & looking at him)

Daya: kya freddy? ( teasingly)Kya kaha bhabhi ji ne?

Freddy: are kuch nhi sir..woh aap sab ki tabiyat pooch rahi thi..

Daya: (mocking) acha..waise agar tumhare aur bhabhiji ke koi secret hain aur humhare saath share nhi karna chathe ho..tho its okay..

Freddy: are kya sir aap bhi? Hum dono main kya secret hoga? Maine toh aapke samne hi baat ki..toh aapko toh sab paata hain..

Vivek: waise sir aapne bhabhiji keliye kya gift lene ka plan kiya hain?

Freddy: haan vivek maine usske keliye..(but freddy stopped suddenly & shot him a suspicion glance) tu kyu pooch raha hain? Kahi mere surprise ka band bajane ka plan thon hi..

Vivek: nhi sir main toh aise hi pooch raha tha..woh kya hain na aap harsaal Bhabhiji keliye Valentine Day keliye gift khariddte hain na..aur iss saal aap yaha hain toh..isliye poocha maine..

Freddy: Vivek hum Canada permanent settle hone keliye nhi aaye hain..India jane waale hain..jab India jaonga tab hum dono milke Valentine Day celebrate karenge..samjha..aur haan gift ki chinta tu mat kar..main le loonga usskeliye kuch..

Vivek: are sir main toh apki help kar raha tha..par koi baat nhi..(teasing manner) waise sir aap kaise celebrate karenge Valentine Day?

Freddy: tujhe use kya?

Vivek: aare sir batao na please..

Freddy: nhi..nhi..tu humesha mera Mazak udata hain..main nhi bataonga..

Vivek: (pleading )are bataiye na sir..(turning to Daya) Sir, aap kaho na freddy sir se..

Daya: Arre freddy batao na..issmain sharmane ki kya baat hain? Aur shayad tumhara experience iss Vivek ka kal kaam aasakta hain..toh iss bache ko train karne keliye batao ..

Freddy: theek hain Sir, aap kehte hain toh bata tu huin..maine zyada kuch nhi karta ..Valentine day ke din Main Manisha ko sab se aapne haathon se Bed Tea serve karta huin..aur baad main usse kitchen ke chote-mote kaam main haath bata ta hu..baad main hum sham ko ek achi se ghar pain movie dekhte haain aur usske saath shopping karta huin..baad main long drive,ice-scream..bas aisehi celebrate karte hain..

Vivek: ohh toh yeh raaz hain aapke successful married life ka..

Freddy: haan (smiling broadly)..

Vivek: Sir, aur kuch bataiye na please..

Freddy: Vivek aur..(but stopped suddenly ..)

Vivek: kya hua sir? Ruk kyu gaye? Bataiye na..

Freddy: are vivek time dekh.. sona nhi hain kya? Kal ACP sir se dant khilwayega kya?chal sone (he ordered)

Daya checked the time, Freddy was right..: Haan bhai..bohaut der hogai hain..chalo sone chelate hain..warna ACp sir kal subha late huwa toh chodenge nhi..aur waise bhi kal ka ek hi din bacha hain ,yeh dhonndene keliye ki Valentine day ke din kya hone waala hain..chalo chelate hain..(he got up & looked at Abhijeet who was still lost in his thoughts..he called his name but he did not responded so he shook him little..) Abhijeet chalo..

That shook broke Abhijeet's trance : haan..

Daya: kaha kho gaye tum? Chalo sone..

Abhijeet: hmmm..(he got up..)

All 3 officers started moving towards the hotel except Vivek who was still sitting on the chair…

Freddy (mockingly) Ab aapko kya alagse invitation du Rajkumar Vivek?

Vivek: sir, who aap chaliye main aata huin..

Freddy: aata huin matlab? Sona nhi hain kya?yaha baithke kya karega tu?iss hotel ki chauki dari karni hain kya?Chal jaldi sone..

Vivek: Sir aap jaine na..main aatahu thode der baad..(& vivek glanced at his mobile screen, freddy noticed this..)

Freddy: kya hua Mobile screen ki taraf kya dekh raha hain?

Vivek: kuch nhi sir..aise hi..

Freddy: aise hi?

Vivek: haan sir..

Freddy: vivek,kaam se kaam mujhse to jhoot mat bol..Tasha ke call ka wait kar raha hain na?

Vivek: actually haan sir..par dikhiye na call hi nhi kar rahi who..

Freddy: tho tu call kar na..roaming ke paise bacha raha hain kya?

Vivek: arre nhi sir..actually main usske call ka wait kar raaha huin..aapke wife ne kasie aapko call kiya..issliye..

freddy: tho ab ussne nhi kiya tho tu karle..

Vivek: theek hain sir..(& vivek dialed her nos)

Freddy smiled looking at him & started heading towards the hotel so that vivek could talk with her freely..but he turned back & : aur haan jaldi aa jana..jyada der baad mat karna..agar bill jyada aaya toh maine nhi dunga tujhe paie bhill barne keliye..(vivek nodded smilingly at him & switched back to the call when he heard a soft voice calling his name on the other side of the phone..& now vivek was smiling like a stupid one while talking to her..freddy smiled & returned to his room)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Mumbai, CID Bureau; Forensic lab**

Unfortunately a Murder case was reported in bureau so as a result salunkhe's attention got diverted from the file to the new case for kept aside the reports & got involved in the respective murder case reported now..If the case was not reported, there was a chance that Salunkhe managed to get something out from the reports..

Salunkhe was busy that whole day performing autopsy & tests related to it..that he hardly got any time to glanced at the reports.

Meanwhile In Bureau, Muskaan & Nikhil were back from the hotel dejected since they didn't found anything which could help them for further investigation. The hotel staffs failed to recognize rita's sketch & told them that they have never seen her in there hotel during Mukul's stay period..besides this the local police team which was sent to Mukul's old residence in gujurat didn't found anything peculiar..

from the overall investigation it was sure now that Rita never visited India..

* * *

**Canada**

Naina's home

After witnessing tarika's unusual breakdown Naina got worried for her & decided to take tarika to her house & make her stay there so that she feel better..

Naina tried asking tarika that what made her upset, & her sudden emotional breakdown in bureau, but tarika denied & didn't told anything to her..& hence naina decided that its better not to ask her unless she herself tells her the reason behind it..it was almost dead night, all hustle bustle had stopped except some of the insects which were providing a sound effect to the dead silence..the winds was cold & moving slightly making the leaves shiver to her tunes..

Tarika who was sitting on the broad window pane lifeless visualizing the morning incident at the back of her mind..for a small instant a smile crept on her face but it vanished soon when the 6 months back incident flashed through her mind & once again her mind started arguing about her decision to leave all..HIM..was rite or not?

She was in two sets of mind..One mind was telling her that she still loves him..& she should get back to Him..& all to which were her dear ones..while the other mind was making her realize that she should not go back..& should forget him..Tarika was tired with this fight which was happening in her from the day when she left all..she just wished to end these things as early as possible...

* * *

**In Hotel**

In DUO's room

On the other side, Abhijeet was suffering from the same dilemma..even he wanted to end the things in his life as early as possible..he just wished that he get back her in his life once again..& if his wish gets fulfilled he made his mind that he will never lose her again ..never hurt her..& never let her go..whatever be the consequences...

_He just wished he could get her back..!_

Abhijeet looked at the moon from his hotel balcony, who was casting his light from the midst of the dark clouds..he realized that his situation was just similar to the scene he witnessed now.. just like the moon's light made its way through the dark clouds..she entered his life through his dark times..& made his life wonderful & worth living..

Abhijeet let out a sigh & started heading towards his room when something caught his eye..he narrowed his eyes to have a better look at it..he noticed that the hotel's backside area was decorated with all the banners about the special day which..the staff has decorated the area for Valentine day party with beautiful heart shaped lightnings & many other decorative items..

Abhijeet smiled looking at the preparations..& it reminded him about a sweet memory which happened last year..on** 14 February 2012**

_Flashback_

**13 Feb, Mumbai ..**

Abhijeet was sitting in his home playing with his bed lamp by switching it On & Off alternately..he was in his deep thoughts thinking about the next day..i.e Valentine day..

He never thought that he,senior Inspector Abhijeet will plan something for valentine day in his life..but things changed when she entered his life about 5 years before..they were together from the last few years..but they never celebrated there valentine day..most of the time bcoz of the odd working hours..they used to plan that they will celebrate there day together by having a dinner together or by watching a movie..but every year it failed sometimes due to the case, sometimes due to salunkhe & ACP..& sometimes due to Abhijeet himself..coz he never got the guts to ask her out ..whenever he decided that he will ask her out he used to get blank or short of sentences..

Finally this year he managed to plan something & the credit goes to freddy who taunted him & challenged him that he cannot asked tarika for a date, this challenged sparked a fire in Abhijeet & he made his mind that he will definitely ask her out & will plan something for this special day without thinking about the consequences which was expected from salunkhe!..& so from the last few hours he was thinking wat exactly he should do so that she will never forgot that day..finally something crossed his mind & he yelled enthusiastically "YES!"

**The Next Day..**

but next day..all his excitement turned into anger, when a murder case was reported...he really cursed the murderer from his heart for committing the crime on the day..he thought that it is the END of all his happiness but thankfully the case got solved by evening itself..thanks to the evidence he left behind..which helped CID to catch him sooner..after the culprit was caught it was delivered to jail By Vivek & tasha..after delivering the culprit to its rite place, Vivek & tasha headed towards the mall to celebrate there Valentine day by doing some shopping & watching a movie..

Freddy also left for his house to celebrate with his wife..Abhijeet also left from bureau hurriedly by telling that Daya & other officers that has to meet his khabri..though daya knew that Abhijeet was clearly lying to him but daya didn't confronted him..& agreed to his lie..

Abhijeet quickly headed towards the parking lot & waited for her..he was wearing a white colored shirt with black coat over it & a grey shaded jeans..after half an hour, the lift door opened & she came out holding some files in one hand & keys,cell in other..she was wearing a off- white colored sleeveless chudidar with some embroidery work on it,her dupata was pinned up in one sided & her hair were tied up by a clip..with few curls which managed to escape were resting on her cheeks teasing her occasionally due to the wind..

She opened her car door, put the files inside & started heading towards the driver's seat when someone blindfolded her from behind..she was shock for instant..but when she heard, "Don't wory Tarika" with familiar voice she calmed down..

Tarika: kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet just whispered in her ears.."Surprise!"..she shivered at his so close presence..he locked Tarika's car doors & guided her towards his car..

Tarika :Abhijeet kaha le jaa rahe ho?aur..

Abhijeet:shh Tarika..kitna awaz karti ho..chill..tumhe Kidnap nhi kar raha..jara shant raho..(he made her sit in his car next to driver's seat, after checking she was okay, he sat in driver's seat & started the car..Since tarika was blindfolded she realized by the jerk that the car is started, after a while She felt cool breeze hitting her face, she enjoyed this & smiled, Abhijeet also smiled looking at her..)

Tarika (thinking) pata hi yeh Abhijeet kaha le ja raha hain? kab se pooch rahi hui,kuch bata hi nhi raha..pata nhi kya chal raha hain isske dimag main? (when she felt cold winds again hitting her, but something strike her mind. this time the wind was much colder than the previous one; Tarika made her senses active & tried hard to guess where she could be..)hmm yaha par kaafi shaanti hain..matlab yeh rasta kaafi sunsan hain..jyada traffic ki awaz nhi aarhai..(getting worried) sunsan rasta? hey bhagwan, yeh Abhijeet ke dimag main chal kya raha hain? yeh mujhe sunsan raste par kyu leka aaraha hain?kahi iske dimag main kuch aisa-wasie toh nhi..(changing his mind) nhi-nh-..Abhijeet aisa insan nhi hain..woh asia nhi karega..(she tried to avoid thinking about the worse conclusions) phir yeh kaha le jaraha hain mujhe? yaha ki hawa bhi kafi thandi hain..asia lagta hain jasie humlog kaafi unhce jagah aagaye ho..hmm..(when she heard something) hmm..yeh tho pani ki awaz hain..nhi pani ke nhi ..lehre ki awaz hain..matlab humlog kissi samundar ke asspass hain..samandar ke asps kyu laya Abhijeet mujhe..(suddenly her trail of thoughts came to an end with another jerk caused due to break..she leaned forward & again back to her seat..; she reached at her back to open the fold, when Abhijeet caught her hand..)

Abhijeet: aur thodi der tarika..please..

Tarika: par Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: please tarika ( he pleaded..Tarika agreed..)

Tarika:okay..

Abhijeet: thanks..aur haan..jab tak main na kahu please aapne aaknon par se yeh patti mat utarna..theek haon..

Tarika: haan baba..

Abhijeet: gudd..(& Abhijeet got out from the car & headed towards the back of the car..& started doing something)

Tarika felt some activities & noise from backside but due to Abhijeet, she can't do anything..she sat like a gud girl, till Abhijeet's next order..After 15 or 20 mins Tarika felt her door getting opened & someone holding her hand

Abhijeet hold tarika's hand & asked her to comeout of the car & he took her 4-5 steps ahead..

Abhijeet whispered in her ear: Tarika ab main tumhari patti hata raha huin..par jab main kahu tab apni aankhen kholna..theek hain..? (she nodded) okay (he removed the satin belt from her eyes, but in this process her hair to got untied & rolled down her shoulders..)3..2...1..Open your eyes..(he whispered softly)

(Tarika opened her eyes softly & her eyes & face underwent a series of expressions from shock to happy..she was caught by guard by the scene which was she witnessing now..she was just standing at few metres away from the cliff & infront of the cliff, laid a big vast sea,the water from the sea was looking like a blue velvety embroidered with white shining material which was none other that the reflection of the stars..the night was serene decorated with wonderful twinkling stars & bright moon..the cool breeze dancing in the atmosphere, the sound of the waves echoing the surrounding brought a huge smile on her face..

She turned to look at Abhijeet, who was also caught by guard but not due to the surrounding but due to her..he was staring at her without even blinking, her eyes which were twinkling just like the stars, her face was just lit up like the moon..the calm waves were exactly resembling her hair, & the moist that rested on the surrounding small flowers were just exactly similar to her lips..

Abhijeet (thinking) wow..sach much she is angel..naa she is much more than Angel..my angel!

Abhijeet's constant stare at her made her blushed turned into scarlet red & she turned her gaze downwards..the pink flush on her cheeks made her even beautiful & made Abhijeet to stare at her even more..Tarika realized that Abhijeet is still staring at her, without moving her gaze upwards she called out his name "Abhijeet"..but it was too soft to break his trance..seeing him still stupidly staring at her, she called out his name louder this time..Abhijeet" ..finally it managed to break his journey to wonderland & he came back to reality..

Abhijeet realized his mistake & turned to other direction to smile sheepishly..he was quite embarrassed on his activity..he quickly composed himself & once again turned back to her..

Abhijeet: acha laga surprise?

Tarika: bohaut acha..(she smiled)

(uff..why she is sending him back to back to her dreamland..first her beauty..& now her smile..his smile used to made him crazy like hell ..)

Abhijeet: woah..hmm..(he didn't knew what to speak..since he was still mesmerized with her..)

Tarika realized this..& she took the initiative..

Tarika: so..Abhijeet, ab kya kare?

Abhijeet: hain? (he looked questioningly at her)

When Tarika repeated her question: Abhijeet now what?

Abhijeet : oh haan..Ab dinner kare?

Tarika (confused) dinner? yaha pain..?yaha dinner kasie?

Abhijeet held out his hand in her direction, tarika looked at his hand back to him, he was smiling, she slipped her hand in his & Abhijeet turned her, tarika was startled to find a table & two chairs kept there..Abhijeet led her towards the table..& made her sit on the chair..The table was just a folding table & was covered with a white table clothed, & in the center of the table a candle stand was kept, the candle was surrounded by a thin glass covering so that the candle didn't get blew by the wind..Abhjeet lit the candle with the help of lighter, then he bent down & pulled out a basket from under the table, from that basket he removed two porcelain plates, spoons, bowls & glass..he quickly arranged them on the table..after that from another basket he pulled out the hot food containers which he had brought..& started serving the rice,veggie,roti/naan, sweet dish in both the plates..Tarika offered her help but Abhijeet denied & did it by himself..after serving everything..he poured water in the glasses & sat on the chair opposite to tarika..

Tarika was really surprised by the overall arrangement but little did she knew that there are more to come..Abhijeet signaled her to start..

They both started to have there dinner,in an open spaced surrounding just two of them, under the stars & moon & near by the sea..

Tarika : khana bohaut acha hain Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: thanks tarika..wasie maine nhi banaya hain..

Tarika: pata hain..(teaasingly)issliye toh kaha ki Khaana acha hain.. warna agar tum banate the tho, mujhe 1 week tak chutti leni padti..(& she started laughing)

Abhijeet pouted: kya Tarika? Ab itna bhi bura khana nhi banata main..kabhi kabar ho jati hain galti..kabhi kabar khana khacha reh jata hain..namak -teekha kam jyada ho jaata hain..issk matlab yeh thode hi hain ki main bura cook huin..

Tarika: bilkul theek kaha tumne...ab khana kacha, tikha, ya namkeen ho jata hain tho issmain tumhari kya galti hain? galti tho uss khane ki hain..jisse akal nhi hain ki kasie pakana hain..aakhir Senior Inspector abhijeet, kasie galti kar skate hain na?(she asked him mockingly))

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly looking at her..

Tarika : waise Abhijeet atleast iss bar maine tumhara honesty ko appreciate karti huin..

Abhijeet(confused) honesty?

Tarika: haan..atleast iss bar tumne yeh accept tho kiya ki tumne khana nhi banaya..pichle baar ki tarah tho atleast nhi kiya..mujhese jhoot bolke ki khana tumne banaya hain jab ki khana tumne hotel main se mangaya tha..(Abhijeet remembered that incident & bowed down his head in embarrassment) who tho acha hua ki maine who hotel ke tiffin dekh liye..warna mujhe pata hi nhi chalata ki tumne who sab hotel se order kiya hain..seriously jab tum pakade gaye the na, tab tumhara chehra worth watching tha..(& she started laughing when she imagined abhijeet's face when Tarika caught him; Abhijeet realised that its time that he shuld do the next move otherwise Tarika will never stop)

Abhijeet: (smirked looking at her..)waise mujhe aur bhi ek chiz yaad aarahi hain..

Tarika: (confused) kya?

Abhijeet:yaad hain tarika? main etumse kuch kaha tha uss waqt..ki main khaana sikh jaonga..yaad aaya..(tarika started blushing when she remembered his sentence when she caught him..Abhijeet enjoyed watching her this way..)

(after a more chit chat they finished there dinner..& were resting on the bonnet of the car, looking at the stars..when tarika cleared her throat to initiate the talk..Abhijeet looked at her..)

tarika *cough* Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: haan ..

Tarika: Thanks..

Abhijeet: Thanks? kiss liye?

Tarika: tumne aaj joh kuch bhi kiya..yeh dinner sab araange kiya..usskeliye..

Abhijeet: ohh..par Tarika..thoda thanks bacha ke rakho..kyunki abhitak ek cheez baaki hain..

Tarika: kya?

Abhijeet: Dance..

Tarika: (surprised) Dance?

Abhijeet: haan..(& Abhijeet held out his hand,)

Tarika: par music kaha hain?

Abhijeet waved his mobile in her direction,she smiled looking at him & slipped her hand in his hand, Abhijeet selected the song from his music library & placed his cell on the car's bonnet..after that he kept his other hand on tarika's back & one was holding her other hand..while tarika kep her one hand on his strong shoulder & one securely in his hand holding tightly..the music started to play..the starting of the music notes were played on the piano .& now the song started..

_**Faili thi siyaah raatein, aaya toh subah leke..**__**Khama si zindagi mein jeene ki wajah leke**_

Abhijeet & tarika was standing close, facing to each other..this was the first time that they were seeing each other so closely..

_**Khoya tha samundaron mein, tanha safeena mera...**__**Saahilon pe aaya hai, tu jaane kis tarah haan leke**_

Abhijeet & tarika started moving softly through the tunes..

_**Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta ..**__**Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta ...**__**Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata ...**__**Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**_  
_**Ab kya hai kehna, humko hai rehna...**__**Jannatein bhula ke teri baahon mein mein panah leke**_  
_**Faili ...**_

Abhijeet constant' gaze on tarika made her uncomfortable, Tarika's heart started beating fast,she felt her heart pouncing rapidly & felt that her heart wuld just popped out any sec from her rib-cage..she lowered her gaze..

_**Meharbaani jaate jaate mujh pe kar gaya...**__**Guzarta sa lamha ek daaman bhar gaya**_

Abhijeet watched tarika, & he felt as if he had witnessed the most beautiful angelic masterpiece,..She was looking the Gorgeous under the moon's serene light..just like an angel..& he wouldn't mind if he was killed or dead at the very next sec..

_**Tere nazara mila, roshan sitaara mila..**__**Takdeer ka jaise koi ishaara mila**_  
Abhijeet turned tarika, such that her back was towards Abhijeet..he hugged her from behind, wrapping his cold hands around her, she rested her arms on his..she rested her head on Abhijeet's shoulders..  
_**Khoya tha samundaron mein, tanha safeena mera...**__**Saahilon pe aaya hai, tu jaane kis tarah haan leke**_  
_**Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta ...**__**Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta **_

Tarika suddenly realized her closed presence towards Abhijeet, she hesitated a bit..& moved ahead getting separated from Abhijeet, but Abhijeet caught hold of her wrist..

_**Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata ...**__**Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**_

& pulled her back with a jerk..she hit his hard built chest, to avoid collision, she rested her hands on his chest..& there eyes locked there

_**Ab kya hai kehna, humko hai rehna**_

He moved her face towards her..seeing this Tarika closed her eyes..but suddenly her eyes opened in surprised when she felt a gentle kiss on her forehead..she smiled at him & rested her head on his shoulders  
_**Jannatein bhula ke teri baahon mein mein panah leke**_  
_**Faili thi siyaah raatein, aaya toh subah leke...**__**Khama si zindagi mein jeene ki wajah leke..**_

The music stopped, but still the remained like a still bodies, wrapping in eah other's warth of love,staring at the sky..close to each other...

* * *

Flashback end

Abhijeet smiled in his sleep on this sweet incident pondering in his memories..In some point..deep in his heart felt that he will get back her..soon..!

In this thought Abhijeet drifted in sound sleep..

* * *

**AN: **

**Guyz, I suck at romantic scenes..just a try..If you don't like it, pls mention it without any hesitation..Also any kind of suggestions are warmly welcomed!  
**

**Thank u for the support :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Mumbai, CID Bureau**

Today during the morning hours Rajat got a call from local police station about a murder case, the in-charge of the murder case, Inspector Ashok called him & told Rajat that he wants to have a talk with him regarding the murder case coz it is equally important, Rajat agreed so Ashok informed him that he will come at bureau & will discuss about the case..

Around 12 Inspector Ashok arrived in bureau with his another colleague named Inspector Milind. They gather around the conference table to discuss the matter, Ashok & milind were sitting next to each other, while Rajat was sitting opposite to Ashok, with tasha & vineet on his either sides. Ashok passed him the case file & started explaining it..

Inspector Ashok: yeh Murder 3-4 din pehle Mumbai ke top residential area yaani Juhu main hua hain..Juhu main ek building hain Ecstasy name ki, ussi bldg ke 7 floor room nos 708 main yeh murder hua flat kissi Mohit Sabarwal ka hain joh by profession ek CA hain aur Globalize naam ka ek firm main kaam karta hain..aur usske ghar main hum eek lash mili ..lash ki halat dekhe pata chala ki murder 3-4 din pehle huwa hain yaani 9 Feb 2013..4 day jab lash sadne lagi tho neighbor's ne complaint kiya aur tab iss murder ki baat aage aai..warna kissi ko pata nhi chalta..

Rajat: waise Mohit ke ghar main se joh lassh milli usski ki identification huwi?

Inspector Ashok: nhi..kuch nhi pata chala, uss lash ke pass se hume kuch nhi mila jisse uski identification pata chala..aur uss lash ka chehre bhi itne buri tarh se bigad diya tha ki usska chehra pehcnahe laagbhag mushkil hi tha, par phir bhi hum logon ne neighbors se bhi pooch tach k iunnhone kissi aadmi ko Mohit ke ghar ke pass dekhahain kya par unnhone mana kr diya, aur watchman ne bhi keh diya ki Mohit se milne koi insaan nhi aaay tha..

Vineet: aur uss flat owner ..Mohit ka kya hua? Use kuch toh pata chala hoga..aakhir usski flat main murder huwa hain na..ussne aapna muh nhi khola?

Inspector Milind: nhi..kyunki Mohit sabarwal khud gayab hain..neighbors ke mutabik woh pichle 1 haftse Mumbai main nhi hain..kahan hain kissiko nhi pata..humne sab se pooch tach ki Family se leke company ke staff tak par sab log ek hi jawab de rahe hain unnhe nhi pata..watchman ka kehna hai ki ussne Mohit ko 1 week pehle yaani 6 feb ko building se bahar jate huwe dekha tha aur woh bhi raat ke 1:30 baje yaani theek murder ke 3 din pehle..Humne Mohit ka cell recoreds check kiye, usska aakhri location usske building hi bata raha hain aur usske baad usska cell switch off bata raha hain bhi ek hafte se off aa raha hain,

Rajat: hmm murder ke 3 din pehle Mohit ghar se chala gaya tha..tho aisa ho sakhta hain ki usska murder main koi haath na ho.

Inspector Milind: ho sakta hain..kuch keh nhi sakte..

When tasha raised her doubt which was pestering in her mind since start of the meeting..

Tasha: wasie yeh toh ek common murder case lagti hain..phir aapne CID ko kyu consult kiya? (Looking at Ashok) aap keh rahe the ki yeh case kaafi important hain? Aisa kya important hain iss case main?

( Ashok glanced at tasha & again back to rajat whose face reflected the same doubt)

Inspector Ashok: kyunki iss case main hume kuch aisa evidence mile hain joh aapke kaam aaskte hain..& besides that yeh Juhu Murder case has link with One of your case..

Vineet asked in confusion: which case?

Inspector Ashok : woh Canada case jissmain Mukul ki death hogai thi, on 9 feb 2013

All uttered in shock: kya?

Rajat : Iss juhu murder case ka ukul ki case se kya taluk ho sakta hain? Yeh dono case same date par huiw hain iss toh yeh conclude nh kar sakte ki dono case related ho..

Inspector Ashok: Sir, main sirf date ki basis par inn dono case ko similar nhi keh raha, inn dono case main joh evidence mile hain uss basis par keh raha huin..

Rajat: Kasie evidence?

Ashok handed him another blue colored file & asked him to check it's front page, as soon as rajat glanced on its first page, his eyes widened in shock & he exclaimed in bewilderment..

Rajat: yeh kasie ho sakte hain?

Tasha (confused tone) kya hua sir? Kya kasie ho sakta hain? (Rajat handed her the file, tasha checked it & even she got shocked after watching the content in it. she read out the content) _**"On the LOVEly day, one will finds the treasure,while enjoying the sunset next to honya!"**_

(she looked at rajat) Sir yeh toh wahi Code hain joh hume mukul ke pass maise milla tha, usske hotel main so joh chip mila tha ussmain yeh code save tha..tho yeh (turning to Ashok) yeh aapko kaha se milla?

Inspector Ashok: yeh hume Mohit ke office ke locker main se milla hain, jab hum usski office ki talash le rahe the, tab yeh paper hume usski safe main chupaya huwa mila, iss paper ke saath aur kayi paper mille hain, woh paper bhi iss file main lagaye hain (poting to the file which tasha was holding)

Vineet: par aapko kasie pata chala ki Mukul case main hume aisa code mila hain?

Inspector Milind: who aaj Nikhil police station aaya tha, iss case ke silsile main tab maine yeh code uss file main bhi dekha tha, maine yeh baat Ashok sir ko batayi..

Inspector Ashok: aur issliye humne aapke satah yeh meeting fix ki, kyunki hume laga ki yeh dono case aapas main jude huwe hain ..

Milind: aur usske sath hume salunkhe sir ko bhi iss case ke baremain bataya, toh unnhone humse kaha ki unnhe uss lash ki ek baar phir autopsy karni hain issliye salunkhe sir ke kehne par humne pehle se hi lash ko lab main bhej diya hain..aur usske sath humne crime scene par mile huwe sare evidence bhi lab bhej diye hain..

Rajat: yeh acha kiya aapne..shayd isse kuch pata lag sake..waise aur ek baat poochni thi..kya Mohit kissi Rita naam ki ladki ko janta tha?

Ashok: rita? (thinking…)nhi ..mujhe kuch pata nhi..shayd usske office staff ya family walon ko pata ho is baremain..

Rajat: hmm ..shayd ho skata hain..(turning to vineet) Vineet ek kaam karo, Mohit ke family walon ko aur usske office ke sare staff ko bureau bulwalo..

Vineet : theek hain Sir..(vineet grabbed the Juhu murder case file in which Mohit's detail were mentioned & headed towards his desk to call them.)

Rajat: aur ek baat, Tasha, tum aur Nikhil ek baar iss Mohit ke ghar jaon, aur usska kuch hair sample milte hain kya dekho aur usske finger prints bhi collect kar lo..

Tasha: yes sir..

Rajat: (tunring to ashok & milind) Aap dono ka shukriya..aap dono ne humari madad ki..Thank you..(& Rajat shook hands with them..)

Ashok: issmain thank you ki kya baat hain? Hum dono ka kaam ek hi hain, mujrimon ko saja dilaana..aur issmain hum aapki ki sahyata karna toh huamra farz agar kissbhi baat ki jaroorat pade tho hume yaad kijiyega..hum aapki jarror madad karege

Rajat: yeah sure.

Ashok: okay then..(saying this, Ashok & milind left.; meanwhile tasha called Nikhil & asked him to join at ecstasy building in juhu, after the call, she informed Rajat about it who was still checking the files..)

Tasha: Sir..

Rajat: haan tasha..

Tasha: Sir, Maine Nikhil ko call kar diya hain woh half an hour main pohanch jayega Mohit ke ghar, main bhi yaha se chalati huin..

Rajat: okay Tasha..aur haan waha se kuch pata chale toh mujhe inform kar dena theek hain..

Tasha: yes sir.(& tasha took her kit & all necessary equipments & started heading towards the door, when rajat once again called her..)

Rajat: Tasha..

Tasha: yes sir..

Rajat: theek se jana..(tasha nodded smilingly & left from there. Meanwhile Vineet joined rajat back after calling the staff & family..)

Vineet: hogaya Sir..Mohit ke staff members shaam ko office chootne ke baad around 7-8 aajaynge aur usske family na kaha hain hi woh yaha 1-2 hours mai aajaynge..

Rajat: okay good..

Vineet: waise Sir, uss Mohit ke paas Mukul ka code kaha se aagay?aur woh Mohit ke ghar pain mara huwa insaan kaun ho sakta hain?

Rajat: pata nhi Vineet, iss sab ka kya chakar hain..par joh bhi hume bohaut jald suljhana hoga..kyunki humare pass time kaafi kum hain, 14 february ko ab sirf 2 din baaki hain..

Vineet: sahi kaha aapne..

(& once again both got busy with checking the files comparing both the files i.e Mukul & Mohit case files to get a clear vision about the whole thing.)

* * *

**Forensic lab**

Meanwhile at forensic lab, salunkhe had just finished the re-autopsy & was performing some chemical analysis, he drew out certain conclusions & was busy checking the data in his computer. Due to this new murder case salunkhe's attention was shifted to that case atleast temporarily. he was checking, analyzing & recording the data, all these things salunkhe was doing randomly & that to alone. he sighed in frustration, once the reports were done, salunkhe cross checked it & threw it on the table harshly. this gesture reflected that his mood was down, irritation lines were quiet visible on his face, he was totally worn out, it was quiet clear that he was unable to concentrate on his work or may be some things were deviating his concentrate away, now-a-days he used to just get irritated with his work,it was quiet rare to found him in jovial mood, laughing & joking around in the lab..there was a drastic change in his behavior in the last 6 months,in the initial few months of her departure he searched for her, but when his all hopes shattered he started to accept the fact that his journey with her was only this much, but still he was unable to get over her memories..

7 YEARS..pretty long time,In this span both bonded with each other so well, Though this was not the same situation 7 years ago when tarika joined forensic lab, salunkhe was not comfortable working with her which was obvious becoz from pretty long years salunkhe had worked alone, so he had his own ways & techniques of working, the thought of some girl entering his most possessed thing lab made him angry & created kind of insecurity towards her, in initial period of starting he used to criticize her, scold her, used to treat her merely as a assistant but even he didn't know gradually those things started fading up, he felt a certain type of bond created between them, her small-small things brought them closer, .he felt that insecurity turned into care & love for her.. the way she used to call him, her peculiar tone _"salunkhey sir.." _when she used to say sorry to him with those puppy eyes, they way she used request him to help her..or when she used to assist him in his work & listen calmly like obedient student whenever he used to explain her about chemicals..or when she used to make him smile in midst of all the work & tension like a friend or she used to care for him like anything & try to make him up just like a daughter, whenever Acp used to scold him..or .there were lot of things about her..the list was endless..

these things strengthen there bonding by each passing day..they was so close to each other that many people had a doubt that she was his real daughter, even there colleagues felt that they are real father & daughter, there relation never felt like Boss & assistant, salunkhe who used to get worry for her, every single min just like a father who used to worry about his daughter, & becoz his close relation with tarika & since he used to treat tarika like his own daughter was the most probably reason of him hating Abhijeet. Salunkhe used to adore Abhijeet as a officer but when it came to tarika, he made sure that Abhijeet tops his enemy list after all Abhijeet was the reason who was going to be responsible for taking his princess away from him..

after her sudden disappearance from his life, salunkhe felt that someone has taken his life from him..he was shadowed by complete loneliness without her.. her memories used to haunt him everywhere, specially lab where they used to hang out most of the time,due to which salunkhe now-a-days used to hate glancing at lab.. to such extent that he was Actually thinking of quitting his job which he was practicing for more than decade, he even told Acp about quitting his job, so that there sweet memories don't hurt him, but Acp strictly ordered him to put end to his quitting decision from his mind forever . Whenever Salunkhe used to put forward his decision about quitting, Acp used to make him understand give him hopes that someday _"All things will turn back to normal! & everything would be fine" _

On this one hope, salunkhe was continuing his so called job, though various incidents built there relation & strengthen there relation with each other but one incident which happened. he could never forgot that incident which made there bonding strong & enhanced there daughter-father relationship ..

That incident was When salunkhe was tortured & left to death by the culprit but thankfully Abhijeet & daya reached on time & saved him, the culprit was arrested & DCP was freed from Salunkhe's murder,those were the most painful days to him. Due to the it, Salunkhe was still operating at hospital, the good part was that he was out of danger but still the hospital staff kept him under observation just to be on safer sides. after 2-3 days doctor discharged him from hospital on one condition that he will take complete rest & will not get back to work for atleast a month or two.., Acp, DUO, freddy helped him to get shifted back to his home. After a safe journey to home from hospital, daya & Abhijeet helped salunkhe to walk to his home, since he was still sufferinf from general weakness, as salunkhe walked till his door, an anxious face caught his eye, he looked at the face, who was staring at him with a constant gaze,he quickly make out from her eyes that she was crying from long time, the pain & red swelled eyes were result of it, a faint smile crossed her lips, salunkhe also responded back with a smile..

Salunkhe was taken to his room & rest followed him, he was now sitting on his bed with Acp & others sitting around him on chairs, they were busy talking & teasing each other.

Freddy ( happily ) salunkhe sir, ab jaldi se theek ho jaiye, aap itne din nhi the tho pata humne aapko kitna miss kiya, khass karke Acp sir toh aapki humesha yaad nikalte..(at this salunkhe moved his gaze to Acp )

Salunkhe: acha Acp..kya baat hain?(teasingly) mujhe nhi pata tha ki tum mujhse itna pyaar karte ho, ki mere tanhai main dukhi ho agye?

Acp: galat salunkhe..dukhi toh main ab hu..(in sad tone ) kyunki mujhe ab tujhe aur kai saal jhelna padega..(& he mad a sad face; salunkhe started laughing when he looked Acp's face, others also joined him)

Salunkhe: wasie mujhe bakion ka pata nhi par Abhijeet shyad mujhe bohaut miss kiya hoga..kyu Abhijeet?

Abhijeet was startled with this question: Aain? Main kyu aaapko miss karunga?

Salunkhe: arre after all lab main tumhe tang karne keliye koi nhi tha..tho miss tho kiya hoga mujhe..

Abhijeet: are salunkhe sahab mere itne bhi bure din nhi aaye ki main aapko miss karu..aare main toh-(but before he could complete the sentence tarika walked in the room with a tray containing tea cups, she handed all of them the cups except salunkhe. instead of tea cup she handed him a glass of orange juice..)

Salunkhe (pouted) aare tarika, yeh juice wager nhi chaiye mujhe..mujhe bhi chai do..woh hospital main pichle ek week se juice pi raha huin..ab itna juice pee liya ki ab juice se nafrat ho gai mujhe..pls tum mujhe chai hi do..juice nhi..

Tarika: nhi Sir, aapko juice hi peena padega..jab tak aap theek nhi ho jate tab tak yahi peyenge..no coffee, no tea..

Salunkhe: par tarika..

Tarika ordered in strict tone poitning her index finger to him: Sir, aap yeh jaldi se piye, warna..(seeing his anger salunkhe gulped down all the juice in one sec without protesting too much..)

Salunkhe let out a sigh & mumbled under his breathe: iss se aacha main hospital main theek tha, atleast waha ki nurse pyaar se toh khilati thi..

After some more chit chat all left for bureau for there work, except tarika who decided to stay back.

Acp (patted on salunkhe's shoulders ) : chal salunkhe tu aaram kar, hum nikalte hain ab..(& he moved towards the door, but before leaving he turn to salunkhe) sakunkhe jaldi se theek ho jaa, lab main akele behes karne main maza nhi aata (& he smiled)

Salunkhe: (smilingly )jaldi hi aaonga boss, tumhe tang karne keliye..

( & Acp left from there; after all left salunkhe began to feel alone since tarika was busy cooking in kitchen he fetch him is fav book which was none other than his medical book, he adjusted his specs & started reading it was hardly after 15 mins when he was thrown into a deep slumber sleep due to effect of medicines..he slep there with his specs still rested on his nose & book close to his chest. Some more mins passed & tarika once again walked in his room with his food, when she noticed salunkhe sleeping peacefully, she moved towards him, she placed the tray on the table & made her way towards his bed, she noticed that he was holding his book, so she pulled out his book softly without interrupting his sleep, then she removed his specs which was resting on his nose, she adjusted the sheets on him, she was about to left when she noticed his hand which was dangling in air close to bed, she quickly placed his hand on the bed, but all of sudden salunkhe opened his eyes in shock, tarika noticed this & stepped back, she looked in his eyes, which was full of fear, then she noticed that he was sweating profusely & his breathing was harder, she realized that he had a nightmare or he just imagined all the things which happen to him & which made him shiver..

without wasting any time she went forward & kept her hand on his shoulders to sooth him, tarika made him drink water from glass which was kept at the side by table, salunkhe quickly gulped it down, tarika sat on the chair which was next to the bed & was holding his hand, salunkhe was still in shock & was shivering with fear, after some time he calmed down, he looked at tarika who was till sitting beside him, holding his hand tightly & securely as if telling him that she will be with him whatever be the consequences..

Salunkhe noticed that he was holding tarika's hand so tightly that resulted in red maaks on her hands, he quickly lessend her grip on her hand, but did not left her hand, since he had still not overcome of his worst dream.

Salunkhe (softly) sorry tarika,

Tarika: kiss liye sir?

Salunkhe (poitning towards the red marks on her hand thru his eyes) issliye..woh darsal main kaafi darr gaya tha, woh sari cheeze mujhe ek baar phir yaad aagayi..ek baar phir laga ki main ab bach nhi paonga aur..(salunkhe stopped suddenly when he realized that he is blattering out in front of his assitant, ) ohh sorry tarika, main bhi kaha tumhe pareshaan kar raha huin..ek toh tumhe mere wajah se already takleef ho rahi hain, bewajh mere dekhbaal karne lag rahi hain,..tumhe mujh par gussa aaya hoga na..

Tarika: haan..(angrily) kaafi gussa aaya hain aap par..(salunkhe was shocked to hear this..so he moved his head down in shame..) aap ne theek kaha, mujh aap par gussa aaya..par iiss baat par gussa aaya ki aapne aisa kasie soch liya sir?aapko aisa kyu laga ki main aapko takleef de rahi huin? aapki hi dekhbaal karr rahi huin na, kya mujhe aapka khayal rakhena ka koi haq nhi hain?itna bhi haq nhi banta aap par mera? ( Salunkhe who was not expecting such reply turned in her direction..)

Salunkhe: aare tarika yeh kya keh rahi ho? tum janti ho na ki tumhe aapna beti manta hun, phir..

Tarika: aur phir bhi aapne aapke beti ko sorry kaha..kyu sir? sorry kehkar ek sec main paraya kar diya mujhe..(a tear drop from corner from her eyes, salunkhe who noticed this quickly moved forward to brush it off..then he place his hand on her head)

Salunkhe: aisa kehna ka irada nhi tha mera baccha..tum janti ho ki main bas tumhe takleef main nhi dekh se hospital main huin tab se tumhare chehre par pareshaani dekh raha huin, aankhon main anssoo dekh raha huin, main bas itna chatha huin ki main tumahre ansson ka karan na banu..kabhi mere wajh se tumhara dil na dukhe..

Tarika: aap chahthe hain na ki aap ki wajh se mere dil na dukhe toh aapko mujhe ek promise karna hoga.

Salunkhe: bolo..

Tarika: aap mujhe aapni beti mante hain na ?( salunkhe nodded) to aage se mujhe bhi thank you ya sorry nhi kahenge, haq se mujh daantenge aur sare batein bateyenge, aur filala aap mere har baat manenge, atleast tab tak jab tak aap theek nhi hote

salunkhe: theek hain,ab aage se aapni beti se sorry nhi bolunga,.aur usski sari baat manunga..

Tarika: promise?

salunkhe: promise..(& they smiled inspite of themselves)

Tarika quickly brush of her tears & handed him his plate, when salunkhe glanced at his plate once again his face pouted.]

Salunkhe: yeh khana tarika..yeh ghaas -puss..

Tarika: bas thode din ki baat hain sir..I promise, aap jab theek ho jaynge na hum dono milkar kissi achse restro main jaynge..main aappko treat dungi..

Salunkhe: theek hain..par ek treat se kaam nhi chalega..kum se kum 3-4 treat milni chaiye with ice-scream..

Tarika: done!

Salunkhe: theek hain phir..

( & salunkhe started eating his food making faces at every bite, tarika used to laugh at his every face, feeling pity for him..finally after the dinner tarika handed him medicines which he took without protesting, tarika completed all her chores, placed his medicines & water & important things near him, which was to his reach..as she has to leave for her home)

Tarika: Sir, aapki dawaaya, aur sare cheze jasie mobile phone aapke side table main rakh diye hain..main kal subha aapke keliye nashta leke aaongi..thek se so jaiye..aur haan agar kuch problem hui tho mujhe call kar dijiyega..

Salunkhe: haan main manage kar lunga tarika..tum bhi ghar pohnchke mujhe call karna samjhi..

Tarika: okay sir..(as she was leaving, salunkhe called her )

Salunkhe: wasie tarika sambhal ke jana samjhi..

Tarika: haan Sir, mujhe kuch nhi hoga..aur haan ek baat dhyan rakh dijiye ki main aapko itne asani se chod ke nhi janewaali .chahe aap bore hi kyu na ho jaye..(& she left from there smiling..)

Salunkhe who watched her go, smiled in satisafaction & thanked god for gifting him such wonderful angel..

All memories started flooding inside his mind, & his eyes glistened when this sweet memory crossed his mind, tears rolled down his eyes, when he remembered her last sentence.. "_main aapko itne asani se chod ke nhi janewaali..."_

Salunkhe : tumne aapna promise tod diya tarika..tumne kaha tha ki tum nhi jaogi mujhe chod ke,, aur tum chali gayi..aapna promise ko break karne keliye main tumhe maaf nhi karunga..kabhi nhi..tum jab milogi na tab khub dantoga main tumhe..khub dantoga..(he broke out in tears,the silence that existed in the lab was broken by the small sobbing sound of him, he remained sitting in his chair, venting out his feelings, which he was avoiding from last 6 months)

* * *

**In Bureau**

The Case now got a new turning point due to the similar evidence they got from the juhu murder case, Rajat was still engrossed in the files which he got from Inspector ashok & milind, while Vineet was noting down the points of the two cases in order to compare them..

Case : Leopard Hotel Murder case

1) Victim name : Mukul

2) Murder date: 9 Feb 2013

3) Murder time: 00:11

4) Death reason: Stabbing

5) Suspect: Rita, Canadian Mukul

6) Evidence:

i)Hotel key

ii) The memory chip containing the code _**"On the LOVEly day, one will finds the treasure,while enjoying the sunset next to honya!"**_

iii) Papers of chemical composition of certain antidote.

Case : Juhu Ecstasy Murder Case

1) Victim name: Unknown

2) Murder date: 9 Feb 2013

3) Murder time: 16: 45

4) Death reason: strangling + poison ( cyanide) in alcohol.

5) Suspect: Mohit, Mohit's staff, neighbors, family.

6) Evidence:

i) The same code i.e _**"On the LOVEly day, one will finds the treasure,while enjoying the sunset next to honya!"**_

When vineet was busy writing the details, Rajat exclaimed in shock.

Rajat: ab yeh kya hain?

Vineet turned back to look what he found, he headed towards the file to have a better look at the thing which surprised his senior..


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

_"No way!" _

The words echoed around her head as she took a step out of a big departmental store. She looked above and found those dark clouds rumbling & pouring heavily. She carefully pulled out the umbrella and held it firmly above her as she made her way through the rainy street. The gusty rainy winds roared through the empty lanes of the streets shivering rigorously everything that crossed its path, as the winds hit her she struggled hard to maintain the firm grip over her umbrella by holding it tightly by her right hand; she was having a tough time to handle the umbrella single handily in this sudden outburst of the rain, since her left hand was engaged with the loads of grocery bags, she turned her gaze on either side of the road in hope to notice a taxi, but there was not a single taxi available. On further note all her clothing was wet which were making her slight shiver due to the cold winds ; her curly dark hair resembled the dark cloud pouring heavily on her. As she looked at the sky a sigh escaped from Tarika's mouth.

Tarika: after all shopping in this weather was not good idea...(she thought)

(As she took another look across the streets with a hope to find at least one vacant taxi or auto rickshaw, but in such weather it was almost next to impossible to find an empty vehicle. After looking for some more mins she was left with no option besides walking down to her home. As she started taking steps down the lane, her mobile buzzed, she first decided that she would check later her mobile but as the mobile ranged for the second time, she thought that it must be urgent call, so she decided to pick it up. She titled her head to hold the umbrella as her right hand searched her jeans pocket to grab the ringing mobile before it gets cut for the second time. finally she answered the call without glancing at the screen. )

Tarika (hurriedly) hello..

Caller: Hello, May I speak to miss Tarika?

Tarika: Yeah, speaking.

Caller: Actually Mam, I'm Rohit speaking from health insurance company,humare firm ne apke future ko secure karne keliye kaafi policies soche hain, so agar aap chahe toh kya main iss baaremain aapse baat kar sakta huin? Main aapka jyada samay nhi lunga..It will hardly take 4-5 mins Mam.

(As Tarika heard this she was on the verge hitting that person on the other side who was explaining her about the policies in her this situation. But she composed her anger as she knew that the person is just doing his job, so she decided to handle this situation calmly.)

Tarika: Sorry but I'm not interested...(she replied calmly)

Caller: but Mam, humare firm ke policy will definitely help you in your future..

Tarika: yeah, I know..but maine kaha ki I'm not interested..( she tired her tone to be as soft as possible, but As she was explaining, a big swoosh of wind hit her, as she was not holding her umbrella firmly, the umbrella flew out from her hold. )

Tarika: aare..(she cried)

Caller: yes mam kahiye..

Tarika: aare mere chatha..

Caller (confusingly) chatha? Mam lagta hain aapke thoda confusion hua hain..main insurance agent huin..

Tarika: aare tum chup raho..main tumse baat nhi kar rahi thi..

Caller: phir mam aa-

(To avoid further confusion she immediately disconnected the call & started running behind her umbrella, which was flipping around the streets with the wind. Each time she used to reach near her umbrella, the haughty wind used to move her umbrella little forward. In short In the middle of the road, under the heavy pouring rain , forensic expert doctor Tarika was playing pakda-pakdi with her umbrella.

Tarika was really struggling hard to catch hold of her umbrella but was failing every time. After some chase Tarika decided to give up as it was of no use since she along with her shopping bags were fully drenched. Tarika angrily stared at the umbrella that was resting & enjoying her won over Tarika. As Tarika was staring at the umbrella, she noticed the umbrella being picked up by someone familiar, the face which whom she was quite familiar, the dark-skin tone face with black eyes & messy hairstyle, fully drenched , with some of his wet hair strands were falling on his forehead giving him a good look but the water shimmering from his hair to his face following the cheek line was making him quite sex—

Before Tarika could complete her sentence framed up in her mind, her thought were interrupted by him. Tarika took the umbrella from him & smiled looking at him, he also smiled back. )

Tarika: (smilingly) Thanks..Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: iss main thanks ki kyaa baat hain?

Tarika: haan ..waise..(Looking behind him) tum akele?

Abhijeet: haan..kyu koi hona chahiye tha?

Tarika: nhi ..mera matlab hain aaj tumhare saath Daya nhi hain?

Abhijeet: woh..Daya ghar per hain..usski wajh se main yaha huin..

Tarika: matlab?

Abhijeet: woh actually Daya aur mujhe main bet laga thi aur (scratching nervously at the back of his head) aur main haar gaya..so harne ki wajh se mujhe ab Daya ko black-forest pastry ki treat deni hogi, issliye pastry lene aagaya..

Tarika: okay..btw Abhijeet kya tum mujhe ghar drop kar sakte ho? Maine aapni car nhi layi..aur barish ke masuam main taxi ya auto milna kitna mushkil hain yeh tum jante ho..so please tum drop kar sakte ho mujhe?

Abhijeet: sorry Tarika..par main tumhe drop nhi kar sakta..

Tarika: kyu?

Abhijeet: darsal main ne bhi aapni car nhi layi hain..maine socha market pass hi main hain so nhi laya car..

Tarika: ohh..

( Tarika purposely started looking at either sides of road to avoid his constant gaze on her. Indeed Abhijeet was shamelessly looking at her, she was in her casual t-shirt and jeans which were dripping wet due to the heavy rain, her right hand was almost occupied by the shopping bags and her left hand was holding umbrella which he handed her back few mins back,he quickly moved forward and took the shopping bags from her hand which was quite shocking for her,she even tried to protest but it was too late, Abhijeet was already holding her all bags. That was only time Abhijeet realized that the bags were heavy, he looked at her amazed. Tarika noticed this.

Tarika: kya huwa? asie kyu dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet: Tarika tum intne heavy bags ke saath bhagi kasie? aur woh bhi ( pointing to her foot thru his eyes) inn heels main?

( Abhijeet said in teasing tone as he passed by her, Tarika got embarrassed by his statement and turned to look at him who was walking few steps ahead her. She noticed that he was walking in rain, she quickly followed him and placed her umbrella above him so that he don't get drench.

Tarika: woh..agar bhigoge toh tumhe sardi lag jayegi..

(she said, he noticed her care and concern in her tone as well as in her eyes. Abhijeet glanced at her, who was still getting drench in rain, so he pulled her under the umbrella by holding her by her shoulder, she was startled to find her so close to him, but it can't be help, since it was quiet impossible to cover them up with a single umbrella. So Abhijeet held her shopping bags in his left hand and was holding Tarika by her right hand, while tarika supported the umbrella over them. They both continued to walk to her home..walking close to each other..passing each other the warmth of there love, affection..

At last they reached her house, Tarika kept her shopping bags inside her house and hurriedly came outside to bid him good bye..)

Tarika: Abhijeet atleast chai toh peekar jao..

Abhijeet: nhi Tarika, phir kabhii..ghar main Daya wait kar raha hoga..so mujhe chalna cahhiye..bye..

Tarika: okay bye..

(Abhijeet waved her goodbye and started heading towards his place, tarika also turned back and headed towards her room, when she remembered something, so she once again turned back to him..she quickly headed towards her door, to call Abhijeet)

Tarika: Abhijeet..(but she didn't found anyone; She once again called him but this time loudly..) ABHIJEET!

(she called him loudly but she couldn't found anyone, a fear hit her..she called him repeatedly..but still she got no response..suddenly she realized that she was shivering and her head is spinning,..and..)

Tarika opened her eyes with a jerk..she looked around her and found that she was sleeping in arm chair in Naina's balcony. she cleared her sweat and headed towards her bed, )

Tarika (thinking) kya ho raha hain mujhe? kyu wahi beeti baatein yaad aarahi hain mujhe? kya mere decision sach main galat tha?

( Tarika rested on bed and try to sleep but these certain memories were still fighting with her over and over again..)

* * *

**Mumbai, CID Bureau**

Rajat stared widely at the papers from the file, Vineet who was writing the details of the case on the white board rushed towards Rajat to see the reason behind his senior's amazement, vineet took a look at the documents to find out the reason behind Rajat's anxious face.

Vineet: kya hua sir?

Rajat: vineet, yeh file dekho (& Rajat handed him the file) yeh paper dekho, issmain joh details mention ki hain, use dekhkar kuch yaad aarha hain?

Vineet: Sir, yeh details kuch jaani-pehchani se lag rahi hain..

Rajat: Vineet, yeh sari details uss Canadian Mukul hi hain, usske personal details sari hain issmain

Vineet: haan sir, yeh tho uss Canadian Mukul ki details hain..par sir yeh sari details Mohit Sabarwal ke pass kaha se aayi? Isska matlab hain uss Canadian mukul aur mohit ko aapas main jaroor koi connection hain..

Rajat: haan vineet connection toh hain, bas who kya hain yeh dhoondna important hain..ek kaam karo Vineet, pata lagao ki yeh Mohit Sabarwal Canada gaya tha kya..aur isski sari details Acp sir ko forward kar dena, aur..

(But before Rajat could explain there was a knock on the door. A middle aged man peeked through the door.)

Vineet: kaho suresh kya baat hain?

Suresh: Sir, who kuch log aaye hain..keh rahe hain ki who Mohit ke ghar wale hain..

Vineet: theek hain unnhe andar bhej do..

Suresh turning to the people: aap log aandar aayiye..

(An aged man around 60 yrs old, enter inside followed by an aged woman and woman in her early 20's entered suresh led them towards the center table, where Rajat and Vineet were discussing the case)

Old man: Ji mere naam Mohan sabarwal hain, aur yeh meri patni ashwini aur yeh meri choti beti Akansha..

Vineet: jee please aap sab log baith jaiye..

(All three of them sat respectively and looked the officers)

Mohan : (worriedly) aapne hume kyu bulaiya officers? Anything serious?

Ashwini : kya humara beta Mohit ke baremain aapko kuch pata chala? Theek hain na who? ( she asked them with concern and teary eyes)

Vineet: dekhiye aap chinta mat kijiye..hum koshish kar rahe hain..aap ka beta Mohit jald se jald mil jayega..

Ashwini: aagar aap ko kuch pata nhi chala toh hume yaha kyu bulaya?

Mohan: haan officers..humne toh pehle se hi sari jankari police walon ko di hain..phir ab aap humse kya poochna cahthe hain?

Rajat: dekhiye hum jante hain ki aapne sari information police staff ko di hain..hume aapse kuch aur sawal karne the..

Mohan: kasie sawaal?

Rajat: aapka beta 6 feb ko gayab huwa..kya aapko pata hain ki who kaha hain..

Ashwini: agar hume paa hota tho hum apko dhundne keliye thode hi kehte..

Rajat: dekhiye mere kehne ka matlab hain ki Mohit ne aapko kuch tho bataya hoga..kuch kaha ki who kaahi jaa raha hain..

Akansha: nhi officers, bhaiya na aise kuch nhi kaha..

Rajat: Kya Mohit ne Canada jane ki baat kit hi..

Ashwini: nhi..mere khayal se aapko yeh sawaal usske office staff se poochna cahhiye, kyunki ho sakta hain ki Mohit kissi kaam ke silsile main Canada jane wala ho..

Akansha: bhaiya hume unnke office ke kaam ke baremain kabhi nhi bataya, issliye humne bhi unnhe kabhi nhi poocha..

Rajat: wasie aur ek sawaal pochna tha..kya Mohit kisi Rita naam ke ladki ko janta tha?

Parents (confused)Rita?

Ashwini : nhi toh..Mohit ne aise kissi ladki ke baremain kabhi jikar nhi kiya..

Rajat: Akansha tumse kabhi tumahre bhaiya ne Rita ke baremain kuch kaha tha ya phir tumne unnke muh main se yeh naam kabhi suna tha?

Akansha: nhi sir..infact main asie nhi kabhi nhi suna..

Rajat: are you sure?

Akansha: yes officers..par..(something popped in her mind)

Rajhat: par kya?

Akansha: ek baar maine bhaiya ko ek ladki ke saath dekha tha..maine unnse kaafi pocha bhi ki who ladki kaun thi..par unnhone batane se saaf inkar kar diya..

Vineet: tum ne uss ladki ko theek se dekha tha?

Akansha: theek se nhi dekha tha..par aagar samne ayegi toh pehcnah lungi..

Rajat: that's great..(Turning to vineet) Vineet, who Rita ka sketch lana jara..Akansha, hum tumhe Rita ka sketch dikahynge, tum use dekhna aur soch samjhkar bata na ki kahi who ladki wahi ladki thon hi jisse tumne Mohit ke sath dekha tha..

Akansha: okay sir..

(Meanwhile vineet returned with the sketch, and handed it to Akansha. Akansha started observing the skech minutely)

Rajat: dhyan se socho aur batao..kya yahi who ladki thi?

Akansha (after observing the sketch) haan sir, dikhna main aise hi the ..

Rajat: tumne isse aur aapne bhai ko kaha aur kaha dekha tha?

Akansha: sir maine isse bhaiya ke saath 1-2 mahine pehle dekha tha..

Vineet: kaha?

Akansha: who maine unn dono ko colaba main dekha tha..

Rajat: colaba main exactly kaha?

Akansha: uss building ka naam tho yaad nhi..par main aapko waha le jaa sakti huin..

Rajat: theek hain..(to vineet) Vineet, tum ek kaam karo tum yahi ruko ..main aur akansha colaba jakar dekhta hain, tum yaha ruko..aur jab Mohit ke office staff aye toh unnse pooch tach kar lena..shayad tab tak Muskaan bhi aajeygi...tab tak main tasha ko call karke use colaba main bulata huin..

Vineet: okay sir..

( Rajat started discussing with akansha about rita while vineet was carrying out his job)

* * *

**Ecstasy Building, Juhu**

**Mohit Sabarwal's house**

Nikhil and Tasha were almost done with the fingerprints job, the only job left was collecting DNA samples, they were looking for hair strands or small pieces of necks, but they didn't find anything..if it was a normal case, they would have simply collected Mohit's parent blood to verify DNA, but since Mohit was there adopted child so they have to nullify that option. It was almost an hour and still they didn't find anything which could help them. Tasha turned to Nikhil who was checking the shaving kit, with a hope to find small strands of hair or blood smear but sadly there was nothing such.

Tasha: kuch mila Nikhil?

Nikhil: nhi tasha..shaving kit par se kuch nhi mila..maine bathroom ka drain bhi check kiya but waha bhi baal nhi mile..main ek baar phir dekhta huin..

Tasha: okay..

(tasha sighed and sat on the couch nearby, she glanced at her mobile screen and typed some keys, a smile crept on her face as she saw that familiar number flashed on the screen.)

Tasha (thinking) call karu ya nhi? Nhi nhi..so gaya hoga..par agar soya na ho toh? Call kar hi deti huin..(she dialed the nos, but ended it soon) nhi..main kyu call karu? Who khud call kare..main nhi call karne wali uss chip-munk ko..

(As she uttered those words, her mobile screen flashed, tasha's eyes widened in shock, as she glanced at the caller-ID)

Tasha (gasped) : Chip-Munk..(she quickly accepted the call, and turned her cell to her ear hurriedly)

Tasha: he-hello Vivek..

Vivek: hey tasha..kya kar rahi ho?

(tasha was indeed happy to receive his call, but she decided not to look excited as she was still mad at him for not calling her as soon as he reached Canada)

Tasha: (showing fake anger ) tumse kya?

Vivek: ohh toh madam gussa hain humse..

Tasha: ab aisa hi samjh lo..

Vivek: par kyu? Ab Maine kya kiya?

Tasha: ek toh galti karte ho aur upar se poochte ho ki maine kya kiya?

Vivek (thinking) ek min..ab maine kiya? Kahi freddy sir ne tasha ko bata thon hi diya ki maine air-hostess ke saath flirt kiya tha..ya phir uss receptionist ke saath yaa..Nhi..agar flirt ki baat tasha ko pata hoti toh ab tak world war 3 chalu huwa hota..phir kaunsi baat par naraz hain yeh?

(Vivek's thoughts were interrupted when he heard tasha's voice from the other end..)

Tasha: vivekkk

Vivek: haan bolo Tasha..

Tasha: tumhe ek phone karne nhi aata? Tumne kaha tha ki land hote hi tum call karoge..aur ab call kar rahe ho..

Vivek: itni si baat? (he heaved a long sigh of relief) mujhe laga tumhe freddy sir ne plane wali baat bata di..

Tasha: kaunsi plain waali baat? (Suspiciously)

Vivek: who actually landing ke waqt who air hostess mujh par gir gayi aur..

( he tongue tied, when he realized that he slipped out some words which he shouldn't; vivek suddenly felt his cell phone getting heated and his ear drums on the verge of getting exploded when he heard a loud shriek sound from the on other side of phone)

Tasha (angrily) VIVEK! HOW DARE YOU?

Vivek (innocently) what how dare you? Main nhi girs..Woh aakar giri mujh pain..

Tasha: itne sare passengers ke bich who tumpar hi aake giri?

Vivek: haan..

Tasha: tum koi magnet ho? Joh who tujhse aake chipak gayi?

Vivek: mujhe kasie pata?

Tasha: Vivek tum—

Vivek: tasha chill.. I was just kidding..(smiling)

Tasha: you better be..If it's true, let me tell you Mister Vivek, you would be dead the next second as soon as you face me! (she threatened him)

(Vivek gulped down in fear)

Vivek: tasha, I'm seriously kidding..

(Tasha didn't responded)

Vivek: You trust me right?

Tasha: of course I trust you Stupid..

VIvek: tujhe lagta main tujhe cheat karungi? You seriously think that I will fall for any girl when I have you..

( from his tone tasha knew that he meant it from his heart, they both smiled inwardly at his unknowingly confession, they both kept silent for a moment, )

Tasha (blushing) uhm..Vivek

Vivek: hmm..(he blushed even more than her when he heard his name from her mouth which was barely above a whiper)

Tasha: aapna khayal rakhna..will be waiting for you..

Vivek: you too take care..bye..

(as they hung up the phone both looked at the screen and smiled)

Vivek: see you soon.."Angel"

Tasha: see you soon "Chip-munk"

( After that call, Nikhil joined Tasha and told her that he got some hair samples from drain, so they started heading back to bureau, but in midway Rajat called tasha and asked her to join him in colaba, so tasha headed towards Colaba while Nikhil too the sample to forensic lab..)

* * *

**"True love is not how you forgive, but how you forget, not what you see but what you feel, not how you listen but how you understand, and not how you let go but how you hold on."**

* Will this be true for Abhijeet and Tarika?


End file.
